Goddess
by Miko Goddess Kagome
Summary: Kagome finds out, that not only is she not a mortal and haves a destined mate or in other words a beloved but she also have a twin sister. InuKag
1. Prophecy

**An: Hello everyone i just editted the story so i taking all the chapters off but now the chapters are longer...technally their are three or four chapters in this chap anywayshope you enjoy. **

* * *

Goddess

By: Miko Goddess Kagome

**Chapter 1: Prophecy **

Lady Gwen continued to scream as her second child came into the world. Crystal her first born had black hair and blue eyes on her forehead was a half moon with a star. The symbol show that she was the miko-goddess the heavens, on her right cheek was a blue tear drop. Kagome the second daughter of lady Gwen Kagome like her sister had black hair but her eyes were chocolate brown on her forehead she had a half moon with a heart. Her symbol show that she was the miko-goddess of love and justice. Gwen smiled at her two daughter when the midwife placed the children in her arms. Lord Tai just looked at his wife and daughters knowing the fate of his family was going to face he didn't have the heart to tear the children away from their mother. He sighed again and looked at his wife and spoke to her.

"Gwen my darling, are you well enough to journey with me?"

"I am...but"

"You know what we must do don't you?"

"Yes I know but its even harder to do since I finally see their beautiful faces."

"Darling I know but she must go…"

"Where will see go?"

"I found a shire in the future that we can insure Kagome will be safety until she is really to face her destiny."

"I don't know."

Tai ignored his wife's comment and he call for two guardians to enter the room. Two wolf demons entered the room one was a black wolf, the wolf was about the size of Kilala in her fighting form. The other wolf Youkai was in his human form he was handsome, very well built, he had glowing dark blue eyes and his hair was tied in a high pony tail, his hair reached his stomach and it was pitch black like the night's sky. The two demons bowed their heads and waited for their orders.

"You call for us Milord?"

"Yes Lee, you and Lightening are assigned to be my daughter Crystal's guardians."

"Yes Milord."

"As lightening you are unable to talk but, I give you the gift of speech so you can communicate with our children in the future…now me and my wife have to leave, and I want you two to guard Crystal while we are gone…is that understood?"

"Yes milord."

The two bowed again and the black wolf with was known as lightening glowed, when the light disappear the wolf looked over at Tai and gave him a confused looked.

"You are able to speak lightening."

"Thank you Milord."

"We will be leaving…Lee take Crystal to her chambers."

"Yes sir."

When the two guardians left the room Tai when to attend to her wife, he help her take a bath and get dressed. When the two were ready Gwen cast a spell on Kagome so her markings would disappear and she would look like a normal human. Gwen and her husband put on their capes and left their castle they flew towards earth to the shire that Tai had talked about. Upon reaching the shire Gwen began to cry, her heart ached she was giving her daughter to this family so they could raise her. All because of a stupid prophecy.

"_It was said that the second daughter of the Goddess of light would give her child away to be to raise by whose who were not of their kind _(**aka not goddess/gods)**, _she would travel through time to save a world unknown to those who lived in the legends. The first daughter would reunite with the second to help save the world. From great evil the would try to turn the whole world and heaven into eternal darkness." _

Gwen at first didn't believe any of this but when she became pregnant she began to have visions of what would become of her children of they didn't follow their destiny. Gwen looked one last time at her daughter as she set Kagome down in a basket and kissed her goodbye. Gwen had attached a note and rang the bell, they hid in the shadows until she saw a lady take their daughter into the house.

**(16 years later)**

"Mother when will I descend upon earth to see Kagome? I miss her it kills me so many times when she's hurt and I can't help her. I know she will need my help, I just hope I can do it for her."

"Crystal my darling soon it will be time and she will need you to train her…you will do you best in helping her that is all we can hope for right now…you should get ready you will be leaving soon."

"Yes mother."

Kagome had just gotten up from bed, she didn't feel to well and her mother told to stay home. Kagome got dressed brushed her teeth and ate breakfast. She was gathering some things together that she would take with her to the feudal era.

"Ramen, medical kit, medicine, chocolate for Shippo, chips, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, bottles of water, yup everything is here…I think its time that I leave before Inuyasha comes and tries to drag me back."

Kagome looked around the house seeing if by any chance she could have forgotten some thing. She sighed, it was time to go back and continue her shard hunting. Kagome walked out of the house and into the hidden well, she looked down into the darkness of the well. She jumped in when she was surrounded by blue light Kagome knew that she was going back to the feudal era. When she came out she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there.

"That's strange Inuyasha is usual here by the well waiting for me and yelling about how I'm stupid and late…oh well better for me."

Kagome walked towards Keade's village, when she was near the village Kagome was attacked by a orange puff ball.

"Kagome…I missed you."

"I miss you too Shippo. Where is Sango and Miroku?"

"Sango went to the next village to slay a demon she said that we was going to be back today."

"Alright then what about Miroku?…"

"_Pervert…"_

"Never mind I know where he is…"

"Hey Shippo why don't we go to Keade's and wait for everyone to arrive."

"Okay that sounds good."

Kagome and Shippo walked towards Keade's hut Kagome pushed aside the bamboo blinds. Keade was sitting on the floor by the fire she was currently making dinner.

"Kagome child how are you doing today?"

"I am doing good…Keade where is Inuyasha?"

Keade sighed how can she tell Kagome that the one she loved was out in the forest with my died sister. Kagome looked at Keade's face she knew what was going on.

"Its okay Keade I know Inuyasha is with Kikyo right?"

"Yes child Inuyasha saw the soul collectors and followed them."

Crystal was watching over her sister it hurt her to see Kagome was so hurt over the Hanyou Crystal knew that Kagome felt alone and it pained Crystal not to be with her sister. If only she could be down their to comfort her but she knew that it wasn't time for her to descend down to earth just yet, but soon she would see her sister face to face.

"Kagome if I could take all your pain away I would."

Crystal took a deep breathe she began to sing a song that would give her sister strength to face the dog demon until that time the Crystal would get some strengh to face her tough obstacles.

Deep in my soul,

The love's so strong,

It takes control,

Now we both know,

The secret's bared,

The feeling shows.

Driven far apart,

I'll make a wish,

On a shooting star.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

Even though you're gone,

Love will still live on,

The feeling is so strong,

My only love,

My only love.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

You've reached the deepest part,

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My only love,

My only love.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

You've reached the deepest part,

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My only love,

My only love.

"Kagome soon we will travel together and all the pain will go away this is a vow that I am making."

Crystal continue to watch her sister Crystal knew that the song was doing her some good. Being twins you have a special bond that not even a mate can replace.

Kagome was sitting by the lake when she heard a lovely song even though the song was sad it was making her feel better. Kagome looked over at her face and she sighed again.

"I will become stronger…if not for me than for my Family and Friends this is a vow that I make."

Shippo walked to the lake and found Kagome sitting by the water he walked over to her.

"Kagome…Sango has come back from her journey."

"Thanks Shippo I am coming."

As Kagome walked to Keade's hut Sango was talking to Keade and Miroku was unconscious on the floor with a smirk on his face. When Kagome entered the hut and noticed Miroku she couldn't help but laugh at Miroku thinking that he would never learn.

"Hey Sango how was your trip."

"It was good the demon I fought was not strong…but I heard some rumours of a Jewel Shards in the east."

"Sounds good I think that whenever Inuyasha gets here we can start traveling I haven't unpacked anything yet so I am good to go."

At that moment Inuyasha had walked into the hut, Shippo sniffed the air and he gave Inuyasha a mean glare. Inuyasha just looked around the hut and didn't say a word. He sat by the fire and waited for any one to speak with him.

"Inuyasha, Sango heard a shard rumoured to be in the east I think that we should check it out…what do you think?"

"Feh…"

"I guess that means yes guys…should we head out now?" (Kagome)

"Is every one packed or do we need a few minutes?" (Sango)

"I'm ready." (Miroku)

"Me too." (Shippo)

"Feh."

"Okay then lets get going." (Kagome)

They got there stuff and headed out of the hut so they could continue their journey to collect the jewel shards. They headed to the east Miroku and Sango led the way Kagome and Shippo walking behind them and Inuyasha following from way behind. The day went by and nothing happen so they set up camp for the night.

The next day everyone was a little moody Inuyasha yelled and annoying everyone. Miroku was being his perverted self, Sango and Kagome wanted to beat Inuyasha and Miroku's head in. Shippo was quiet he didn't want to get anyone mad so he just let everyone release their rage away from him.

They continue their long journey they killed a few lesser demons that had jewel shards and also some that were in their way or that were killing a few villages. They were about an hours walk to the next village when Kagome felt something.

"Inuyasha there is a jewel shards coming towards us and coming very fast."

"Guys get ready then."

Out of the trees appeared a dragon demon he was the size of Sesshomaru in his inu form they really had a big fight on their hands. Inuyasha ran towards the demon and swung his sword like a mad man. Sango threw her boomerang at the demon and Miroku threw his sutras at him.

Kagome fired a few of her arrows one missed and two hit the demon on his legs and on his back. The battle seemed to drag on for hours they were all tried and they all we hurt the dragon had a cuts and was bleeding but it wasn't giving up. Kagome fired again her last arrow she prayed that it would hit. The arrow hit the dragon in the chest he was begin to purify his eyes was turning red and he charged towards Kagome.

Crystal was sitting on her cloud she was watching her sister and companies searching for the jewel. She watch as a dragon had appeared and the group were fighting the large beast. She could see that her sister was going to get killed and the hanyou wouldn't reach her in time nor would the monk or the demon slayer to save her. Crystal flew as fast as her wings could carry her. She had to make it on time no matter what would happen to Crystal, Kagome had to be saved.

When the dragon was about to strike Kagome Crystal blocked the attack and placed a barrier around Kagome. Crystal conjured her sword and she began to strike the dragon down she never gave the demon an opportunity to strike her. With her finally attack Crystal surrounded her sword with her miko energy and she thrushes the sword into he demons body and he brushed into flames and was died.

Everyone stared at the women who had save Kagome, she had long black hair that reached to her mid-calf it was tied back. She had blue eyes and she had a symbol on her forehead, and a tear drop on her right cheek. But what made her more interesting was that she had wings. Was she a guardian angel that was to protect Kagome?

"Thank-you milady for saving Kagome." (Miroku)

"Do not worry about it monk…Kagome I would like to speak with you."

"Okay go right ahead."

"It would be best if we talk alone."

"Look here you wench Kagome isn't going nowhere you understand me."

Crystal's eyes began to darken and the sky turned black it was reflecting on it's master's emotions. Her body was glowing red anyone who dared anger a goddess never lived to tell the tale about it.

"What's going on?"

"You! Inuyasha Prince of the western lands, second son of Lord Inu-Tashio, Half brother of Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands…you will listen and listen well. I will not tolerate being disrespected or any of my family members by the likes of you…learn your place and grow-up. This is you only warning next time I will strike you down."

"Why you Bit…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. Kagome please come with me."

Inuyasha didn't like that idea of Kagome going off with some strange person but the aura around the girl was strong and the sparks and the red glow didn't disappear yet. Everyone looked at Kagome then to the girl she seemed like she wasn't going to harm Kagome but in this day and time with Naraku and his minions one could only be too cautions. Kagome nodded her head and they walked away from the group so they could talk in a place that was more safe for them. Crystal sat on a flat rock and motioned for Kagome to sit as well.

"Kagome come and sit down with me, I will explain everything to you…first of all I am not mortal, I'm not a angel or youkai, I am a Goddess. The goddess of the heavens. My mother lady Gwen is the goddess of light, and my Father lord Tai is the god of death. When I was born me and my twin were separated after birth because of a prophecy. I came to earth to be with her so we could began a new journey and finish her old one."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Kagome…you are my twin sister, you little one, you are the goddess of love and justice, I knew that this is too much information but it's true…"

"You have to be kidding. Me a goddess? I'm human, a mortal not a goddess…"

"Kagome give me your hand."

When Crystal took Kagome hands their were sparks in between their joined hands. Kagome could feel power and a strange connection between her and crystal.

"The spell that was placed upon you be lifted, reveal the Goddess you are. Goddess of time go back to the back to the beginning and undo the spell that was done. Reveal Kagome the goddess of love and justice, my twin, second daughter of Lord Tai and Lady Gwen."

Blue light surrounded Kagome and Crystal. Kagome could feel a surge of power flowing through her. When the light died down Kagome's hair was longer about mid-thigh length. On her forehead was the symbol of a half moon and a heart, her clothes had changed she had a dress with flowers at the bottom of her dress. Kagome look at Crystal her eyes glowed with happiness and joy.


	2. Trouble always lies ahead

**Chapter 2: Trouble always lies ahead**

"My baby sister, I have missed you so much. I waited so longer to be here with you. It killed me to watch you grow up and to be hurt by Inuyasha and I was helpless to be with you and help you."

"What are you talking about Crystal?"

"Well when ever you got into fights with Inuyasha or when ever something happened to you I wanted to be their but I couldn't until it was time for me to descend to the earth."

"Its okay Crystal I know that you have been there if you could don't worry. I have a question do I have wings too?"

"Yes you do but I will have to train you for you to be able to us them."

"Why train me?"

"Well because you have never used them and some if your instincts may kick in if you need help but it would be best if I train you fully, your miko powers will need to be trained more, your magic, spells and maybe I could help you with you swordsmanship and anything else that you need."

"Why couldn't you tell me all this stuff back when I was with my friends?"

"Because Kagome there are this that I must tell you that you should know first then you can tell your friends if you feel you need to."

"Okay then…"

"They are still things that you must know about, so here we go. We as goddess from birth we have a whole life destined for something…fate works in very mysterious ways things we do, are done for some weird and important reasons. Like when you came into the feudal era you were always destined to come here and search for the jewel…anyways when you and I were born we were destined to fight a great evil that would come into this world…"

"Naraku…"

"No not uncle Naraku…"

"Uncle?"

"Yes Naraku is our uncle but we will get into that story later on okay."

"So we need to fight this evil and also continue to look for the jewel shards."

"Anyways when we were also born we were destined to have a beloved…"

"Beloved?"

"It's like an arranged marriage, our husbands were destined to be youkais because they would help us with our journey."

"Who are these youkais that we are to be with?"

"Well you are to be with Inuyasha and I need to tell you that you need to get your soul back…I know that it will hurt Inuyasha if you kill her but if you wouldn't kill her I will…"

"But Crystal how can that be true if Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyo?"

"He doesn't love her, Inuyasha can't let go of the past but that's not important I need to have a chat with him anyways…"

"What about Naraku?"

"Okay uncle Naraku was the god of evil…he tried to kill the goddess of the heavens and all the goddess took away his godly powers and immortality…he was turned into a mortal and changed his name, then he found a way to turn into a demon and now he is after the Shikon No Tama to make a wish to turn him into the most powerful god and what is worst in that the God of chaos is helping him."

"This is too much for me to handle."

"I know Kagome but we will get through this but worry…we will take it one step at a time."

"Alright Crystal?"

"Yeah?"

"What about you? Who's your beloved?"

"He is the brother of your beloved."

"Brother of my beloved then that means that its….SESSHOMARU!"

"Yes keep it down, yes its Sesshomaru…I think that we better go now your friends will be worried about you."

Kagome agreed with Crystal and they headed to where her friends were. When they entered the clearing everyone was sitting around the fire. Her friends had set up camp for the night and were waiting for them to come back. They all were shocked at Kagome she didn't like that same any more.

"Kagome is that you?" (Sango)

"Yes, it's me…"

"What happened to you?" (Miroku)

"Nothing, my sister just lifted the spell that was placed on me."

"Your sister?" they all shouted

"My name is Crystal I am the Miko-goddess of the heavens…and Inuyasha I want to speak with you now please."

"Not is your life wen…"

"Sit…don't talk about my sister that way Inuyasha."

"Kagome that wasn't needed…I was going to punish him but I guess you beat me to it. Now Inuyasha about our talk."

"Feh…fine."

Crystal walked away with Inuyasha following behind her, she was thinking of a nice way to tell Inuyasha about the situation with Kagome. She didn't want Inuyasha to feel guilty about the information but she knew that it had to be done no matter what if Inuyasha wasn't going to deal with the problem she would make sure the problem was eliminated. Crystal stopped and she turned to face Inuyasha, he still wasn't sure what this women wanted but he had no choose but to listen to her.

"Now Inuyasha I am here to tell you a few things about my sister…I know that you may not believe me but its true…now Kagome only has half of a soul right?"

"Yes Kikyo has the other."

"I know that what I am going to tell you is going to be hard for you to understand but here we go. Since Kagome has only half a soul, if she were human she would have been died but since she is a goddess she been able to live…sigh…but not for long. You see Kikyo must be put to rest so Kagome can be whole again and then she will be able to live her life."

"I can't just kill Kikyo…"

"Inuyasha if you don't do this for Kagome than I will be it myself and if you try to stop me I will take you down…I want my sister to live she has a long life to live with her mate and I would let no one hurt her…I know what have you been doing you've been hurting her because of Kikyo and if you hurt my sister again while I'm around I'm going to hurt you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes I am…I'm a goddess and I will not let you hurt my sister, I don't care who you are…you hurt her! you hurt me! and if you hurt me I will kill you no matter how much my sister loves you."

"Feh"

"I mean it Inuyasha…"

Crystal walked away from Inuyasha and walked back to the group everyone was quiet. Miroku was on the floor with a red mark on his face. Sango was fuming and Kagome was entertain Shippo Crystal walked over to Kagome and sat down beside her.

"Kagome are you okay?" (Crystal)

"Yes I'm fine way wouldn't I be?"

"Kagome you can't keep any secrets from me…I can read your mind and I know have you and feeling…"

"Nothing gets past you then?"

"No nothing at all…now are you going to tell me or do I have to read you mind."

"I'll tell you…I am just worried about what you told me that's all…Crystal? Can I read you mind too?"

"You can…me and you can communicated telepathy so when you are in trouble or worried you can always reach me in your mind."

"I think that it's best if we go to bed…" (Sango)

"That's a good idea Sango…."

"You guys go ahead I will leave now…." (Crystal)

"Were you going?" (Sango)

"I'm going to go do some flying and then I don't know."

"I will go with you…" (Kagome)

"Can I come to Mama?"

"No Shippo you stay here sweetie."

Shippo nodded and went into Kagome's sleeping bag he fell asleep instantly. Sango and Miroku found a comfortable spot to sleep, Inuyasha didn't come back from his talk with Crystal. Crystal and Kagome figured that Inuyasha was thinking over what Crystal had told him. Crystal and Kagome walked away from the campsite, Crystal was just think about everything that she had to do. Kagome on the other hand was thinking about how her life had extremely changed just in one night.

"Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"About the Shikon Jewel"

"What about it?"

"I know that you are collecting them and all but…"

"But what?"

"Well you see I was the one that was to protect the Jewel from our birth it was decided that I have it. When you turned 10 through our bond I sent you the jewel for safe keeping because of the whole problems with Uncle Naraku…I know that if you want to give me the jewel its fine with me…but I just want to give you a good warning keep it away from everyone even your friends."

"My friends wouldn't try to take it away from me."

"I know that Kagome but the God of Chaos can easy use people like Naraku can turn into people…I just want you to be safe that's all…I think that we should go see your mother in the future…and get a lot of your belongings…"

"Why?"

"Well I know that it will be hard for you to understand but the well will be closing soon since I can down to earth to start our quest. The goddess of time told me that she will only let the portal opened for a short period of time that it will be closed for good…but you must remember that you will see them again after a few decades."

"Are you joking with me?"

"No Kagome I'm not…Kagome I'm going to teach you how to fly…once your wings grow then you will no longer be able to hide them."

"That's fine with me."

"Okay close your eyes and think about my wings long beautiful white wings…you will feel a little pain but it will go away…"

Kagome was doing everything her sister was telling her, she could feel the pain but know that she had to endure it. After a few minutes the pain was gone but she felt some weight on her back. Kagome opened her eyes to see her sister looking at her with pride, Kagome knew from that look that she did it right.

"Kagome it is going to take a while for you to get use to them…right now you probably feel a little pressure on your back because of the wings but I will go away… now for flying all you have to do is stretch you wings and flap them…just think about it and you body will obey…with time you wont need to do anything… now I want to you know that whatever happens follow your instincts no matter what anyone tells you…at times you can alone trust your self and no one else."

"I'll remember that…so where do you want to go flying?"

"Anywhere…you lead the way Kagome…"

"Okay"

Kagome stretched her wings and she began to fly towards sky, Crystal and flying after her, the wind was blowing their the hair. Kagome was enjoy it she felt free and no one could get her up here. She was so deep into her feelings and thoughts that she didn't notice that Crystal was scanning the area for something.

"_Something's wrong I can feel it, Kagome doesn't seem to notice…what could it be, it isn't Nori the God of Chaos. No it was something different Crystal couldn't tell what the warning feeling she was having."_

That's when Crystal felt it a strong demonic power…something wasn't right with it, Crystal looked over to Kagome, she still was in her own little world and wasn't coming back anytime soon. Crystal flew with all her might towards the source, as she flew towards an opened area she saw a demon bear fight a two headed dragon. A little behind the dragon was a little child no older then 7/8 _" what would a child be doing out in the woods alone?" _

Crystal had no time to continue to think as the bear youkai threw the dragon away from the child he was about to go ran to her but was stopped when Crystal struck her sword into him. The bear turned to her and came after her, she formed energy balls in her hands and she threw them at the bear slowing purifying him. He was going to charge again but she put a barrier around him so that he wouldn't be able to come after another. Seconds later nothing was left of the bear but memories that are best forgotten. Crystal walked to the child to see if she was hurt in any way.

"Are you hurt sweetie?"

"No you saved me thank you."

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I got lost now I can't find my way back."

"Don't worry little one I will help you…I'm Crystal what's your name?"

"Rin…the dragon is named Ah and Un…" Rin looked up at her saviour and saw the wings her eyes lit up with joy.

"Are you are angel?"

"No little one I am a Miko Goddess, that why I have the wings."

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Your pretty…when I have I new mommy I want her to be just as pretty as you."

"Thank you…when I have a daughter I would love for her to be just like you."

"Crystal?" (Kagome)

"Kagome so good of you to join us…"

"What happened?"

"A bear youkai attacked Rin, I saved her."

"_Do you know that Rin is the ward of Sesshomaru?" (Kagome)_

"_Really I didn't know that."_

"Crystal who's that?" (Rin)

"That Rin is my Twin Sister Kagome."

"I remember you, you travel with Lord Sesshomaru's brother."

"That's right. Now that you are safe I think that its time to take our leave Crystal."

"But Lady Crystal can't leave, Lady said she would help me, she was going to take me home."

"_You can't do that Sesshomaru would kill you." (Kagome)_

"_I don't think he will don't worry little one I will be safe…I want you to go back to camp and sleep in the morning go home then continue the journey. When Rin is safe and sound I will find you." _

"_Oh no you don't I am not leaving you alone…" _

"_Kagome don't worry about me, I'll be fine."_

"_I just don't want to see you leave me now that I found you."_

"_Don't worry I will still be here in the feudal era, if you need me all you have to do is call me."_

"_Alright I'll go but be safe…I will."_

"I'll go then and leave you to your journey, but safe Crystal, Rin." (Kagome)

"Kagome would you like for me to bring you back to camp?"

"I don't want to be a bother it you…"

"It's no trouble to me…would you like to come too Rin?"

"I'd love too…"

"Rin where's Ah and Un?"

"I don't know they probably left."

"Lets go then?" (Crystal)

"Lets." (Kagome)


	3. Chaos in a form of a man

**Chapter 3: Chaos in a form of a man **

Kagome and Crystal spread their wings getting ready to fly. Crystal took Rin into her arms and flew towards the sky, they didn't say a single word to each other, they were just happy to fly and seeing the scenery. When they arrived at the camp site Inuyasha was pacing back and forth. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was worried about her that's why he was still up. They both landed at the site and Inuyasha instantly ran over to Kagome and looked over her to see if she was alright.

"Where have you been?"

"I was flying with Crystal?"

"What? How did you get your wings?"

"Crystal taught me how to grow my wings and to fly."

Inuyasha turned to Crystal and looked at her then he noticed Rin she was still in her arms. Inuyasha was about to go to Crystal when he was pushed back by a force field.

"What the…"

"Inuyasha you will stay away from Rin…no harm will come to Rin while I am alive."

"How did you?"

"It doesn't matter…Kagome I am going to bring Rin back…we'll meet again sis?"

"Yes…be safe?…"

"You know I will…"

Crystal put Rin on the ground and she walked over to Kagome and gave her a big hug when they pulled apart Crystal kissed Kagome on her forehead where her symbol was.

"Be safe little one, I will always be will you, in your heart and in your mind."

Kagome nodded and gave her sister one last hug. Crystal went back to Rin and gathered Rin into her arms again and they headed towards the sky again.

"What was that all about Kagome?"

"Nothing Inuyasha…Crystal was going to do some flying and I wanted to go with her, then she found Rin being attacked and she went to go and help her. Crystal decided that she was going to take Rin to Sesshomaru and I told her I would go with her, but she said no…then she came with me to camp and now she left."

"I see I think you should go to bed now Kagome."

"You're right Inuyasha goodnight."

"Night."

Kagome walked over to her sleeping bag which Shippo was already curled in. she carefully opened it and crawled in she tried to found a comfortable spot then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru was in his study doing his paper work. As he looked out his study window he noticed that it was dark, Rin should have call him for dinner by now. Rin had wanted to pick flowers and Ah and Un had gone with her. He of course being a Lord wasn't able to take a few minutes of his time to go with the child. Sighing Sesshomaru walked out of the room and headed to the dinning room.

Many of the servants were preparing for dinner, they bowed when they seen their master then continued with their work. Sesshomaru walked over to the garden he thought that maybe Rin would be their with Ah and Un. Sesshomaru walked around the whole garden and her didn't see Rin. As he was walking by the Sakura tree, he saw a women with wings, her hair, and body glowed in the moon light she looked like a goddess.

**(Crystal Pov)**

They had been flying for a while Rin had told Crystal how to get to the castle. After a while she had get landed in the garden of Lord Sesshomaru, Crystal could sense his presence but she didn't want to bother with him at the moment. Crystal looked over to Rin and saw that she was crying.

"Rin honey what wrong?"

"You are going to leave me now aren't you?"

"Well sweetie…you are back safe and sound in Sesshomaru's castle like I promised you would be…"

"I don't want you to go."

"I know sweet heart but there is nothing I can do…"

"I could tell Lord Sesshomaru to let you stay here with me for a while."

"No sweetie you don't have to do that…"

"Please I don't want you to go…"

Crystal closed her eyes and let a single tear run down her face she knew how it felt to want some one you love or like to leave you when you needed them most. but Crystal couldn't stay with Rin in the Castle she couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to Rin. Crystal hugged Rin and she their were both surround by a purple light, Crystal kissed Rin on the forehead then stood up. The light subsided and Crystal extended her hand and a gold bracelet appeared it had the symbol of the Goddess of the heaven and wisdom. (Crystal's Symbol) She put the bracelet on Rin and spoke to her.

"Little one I will be with no matter where you are…when ever you are in danger this bracelet will tell me and I will be their for you…"

"What happens when I want to see you?"

"I will know…I will come…you are a special little girl, always knew that I will be here for you…now I must go."

Sesshomaru was interested about what had happened between these two humans, Rin wanted this women to stay at the castle. But the women doesn't want to, does she know how famous Sesshomaru and she feared him? He decide that it was time that he made his presence know and he stepped out into the moonlight and waited to be noticed by the two females.

Crystal looked over to Sesshomaru but she didn't say a word she knew that he was listening to conversation but didn't care, Rin was more important at the moment.

"Rin where were you?"

"Lord Sesshomaru…I got lost and some demon tried to attack me but Ah and Un helped me, then Lady Crystal came and save me from the bad demon."

"I thank you for helping my ward Lady Crystal…"

"You welcome…now I must go…night to you both."

"Wait…please stay the night at my castle to show my thanks."

"There is no need…"

"I insist…come dinner is going to be served soon."

"Very well…"

Rin grab a hold of Crystal's hand and they followed Sesshomaru into the castle. They walked into the dinning hall, Sesshomaru told Jaken to set up a guest room for Crystal. They sat at the table waiting to be served dinner, servants came in and brought trays of food. Crystal waited for Sesshomaru to serve himself then she served Rin then herself. The dinner was silent Rin didn't talk much because dinner was always silent with Sesshomaru. After dinner Crystal went to tuck Rin into bed and to read her a story. When Crystal was exiting Rin's room Sesshomaru approached her and asked her to follow him. Sesshomaru walked out to the garden and over to a bench, he motioned Crystal to sit before he did.

"Why did you say my ward?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you do it because you wanted money? Power? Or my protection?"

"I would never do anything for a reward, I was flying with my sister and sensed something was a miss, I saw Rin being attacked and I didn't hesitate to save her. After we began to talk that's when she told me your name. I don't need nor what your money, power or protection…and if that is all that you wanted to do was insult me then I will be on my way."

Crystal glared at Sesshomaru and she stood up and began to walk away but she stopped when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"I am not finished talking to you Wench."

"What is it with your family and calling me and my sister a wench?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Let go of my hand Sesshomaru before I make you let go."

"You have no power…"

Crystal glowed with purple light and Sesshomaru was thrown away from her. Crystal's eyes were glowing red, _How dare anyone tell her a Goddess she had no power. _Crystal put her hands in the air and lighting clouds roamed. Sesshomaru had gotten up and looked at Crystal he didn't know what was going on, but for the first time in his life he was a scared pup.

He didn't know what to do but when he saw that she had formed lighting he unsheathed his sword and was ready to attack her. He charged at her but when he was about to attacked he was knocked over by a big black wolf. Crystal looked over to Lightening and wondered what he was doing here.

"Lightening what are you doing here?"

"I came to save you Mistress, I know it was foolish of me to let you descend to earth unprotected."

"You know it was my choice…do you not?"

"Yes but…"

"No buts…"

"Mistress you must understand that I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I understand my dear friend…now Sesshomaru stop this foolishness."

"Who are you?"

"I am a Goddess…and this is lightening my champion, protector, friend and bossy guardian."

"Hey I am not bossy."

"You are at times…"

"If you are a Goddess what are you doing here on earth?"

"My sister and I are after the God of chaos, Naraku and to complete the Shikon Jewel."

"My Half brother and his bitch are after the Jewel what makes you think they will give it to you?"

Crystal didn't response to the comment all she did was throw rare energy at him, it hit died centre in his chest. He fell over; he got up on his knees and looked up to see Crystal approaching him.

"You Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, first son of Lord Inu-Tashio…you will listen and listen well. I will not tolerate being disrespected or any of my family members by the likes of you. This is you only warning next time I will strike you down. This is a warning that I have told your half brother and I have told it to you. Kagome, is my twin sister she is the Goddess of love and justice. I will not sit back and let anyone disrespect my family intended beloved/mate or not. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…"

"Good…lightening we are leaving…"

"Stop I told you to stay at the castle…I apologize for my behaviour, please just stay here for the night."

"Very well I will only stay because it would upset Rin in the morning. Goodnight Sesshomaru"

"Goodnight."

"Come lightening"

Crystal walked back into the castle and towards her room. Crystal took a quick bath she changed then she went to bed. Lightening jumped into the bed and curled up to Crystal to give her some warmth. Sesshomaru after Crystal had left the gardens he headed to his room and went to bed. He couldn't understand what had happened with. Crystal, was a Goddess and was very pissed at him. Everyone knew that who ever angered a God or Goddess never lived to tell the tale about it. He was lucky that he only got a warning from the Goddess and nothing more. He didn't want to be on the wrong side of her anger so he promised to be good.

Queen Julie had just finished speaking with some of her advisers naming Crystal to take over the throne. Julie had retried to her room after she finished her bath she headed for bed. As she was lying down she noticed that something was wrong, she sensed a presence someone is in her room but who.

**(Unknown Pov) **

He had been waiting and watching her for a long time, he was obsessed with her. She had declined him and his brother the pleasure of being lovers, mate, or even friends. He couldn't let her live after everything she had done to him. She had to die.

He watch as she name another Goddess and the heiress to her throne after she past or came too old to rule. When she came back from her bath and headed to her bed he realized it was his chance. The stupid bitch didn't realise that he was even in the room. After a few seconds she noticed his presence, no matter she was going to die anyways. So he thought that she would die seeing his face it would be the last time she was to see. The man the she denied in life.

He stepped out of the shadows and calming walked over to her, he watched as her eyes widen when she saw my face.

"Nori" she gasped

"Yes Julie it's me."

"Why are you here?"

"You should know that answer to that already…"

"Because I didn't want to marry you?"

"Not just that…enough chat…"

Nori ran to Julie and grabbed her neck, her eyes widen when she felt his hands tightening around her throat. Julie kicked Nori but he tighten his grip around her neck. Julie could feel her life leaving her body. With he last ounce of strength she screamed as hard as she could. Her mind was over took by darkness and her body went limp. Nori made sure that the bitch was died before he left the castle. But before he left he threw a note on the died body of Julie.

Many of the servants had heard their mistress scream and ran into her room. When they entered they saw they mistress on the floor, some rushed over to help her. One of the servants Mika looked at Julie and began to cry.

"Our Mistress has been killed…"

"NOOOO…"

"Who? who would kill our mistress?" one of the servants asked

Many had no clue, with many servants to morn the died of their mistress they all missed the fact that their was a paper on her body. When two servants moved her body from the floor to the bed that they noticed the note, and it read.

I killed her and I am glad she had to go, soon the whole youkai, human world will be mine. And all the Gods and Goddess will bow to me or they will die. Julie is the first of many to met that fate.

God of Chaos

Nori

Crystal woke up when the sun was beginning to rise, she bathed, dressed and headed to the dojo as lightening followed right behind her. Crystal sat on the floor and began to meditate her body glowed with purple and pink light. When Crystal's mind and emotions were calm and collected from yesterday she stood up and began to start her excises her the day.

Crystal created a sword a light and began to train herself she would jump, kick, throwing her sword into the air and doing a few flips then catching it again before it fell to the ground. By the time that she was done breakfast was over, Crystal went back to her room and took a quick bath and then dressed. Crystal headed to Sesshomaru's study to tell him that she was leaving.

Crystal knocked on the study door and waited for Sesshomaru to let her in. The room was average size a table in the middle of the room, pillows surrounding the table. Far left of the room was his desk which he was currently at and behind him was window on the right. He looked up from his paper and looked at Crystal.

"Yes Crystal?"

"I just came here to inform you that I will be leaving."

"Very well Rin and I will see you to the gates."

"That isn't necessary…"

"But I insist."

"Very Well."

Crystal left the study and went to her room to get lightening. She got to her room and noticed that lightening wasn't there. she began to search the halls and calling out for lightening. When she walked out to the garden, she saw lightening was playing with Rin. Rin was on her knees picking flowers and lightening was be her side watching over her.

"Lightening I have been looking all over for you."

"I was with little Rin Mistress, she is a wonderful child and I see that you are thinking of adopting her."

"How did you know?"

"Look at her Mistress."

Crystal walked over to Rin, because Rin had her back towards Crystal so she wasn't able to see what lightening was talking about. Rin turned around to look at Crystal that's when she noticed…Rin looked that same but on her forehead was Crystal's symbol the half moon with a star.

"I see what you mean."

"Crystal…how did you sleep?"

"Good little one…Now Rin I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well me and lightening are leaving today…"

"You're leaving me?"

"I can't stay here, and I have to continue the journey with my sister."

"But I don't want you to go…I don't want you to leave me alone."

"You're not alone sweetheart you have Sesshomaru, and whenever you need me I will be their for you."

Rin ran over to Crystal and hugged her, she cried. Crystal just hugged Rin and waited for her to calm down. Sesshomaru walked into the garden he looked over to the two humans crying and hugging each other.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing Sesshomaru…"

"Lord Sesshomaru…Crystal is going to leave us…"

"Rin she has to leave, she has a journey to finish."

Crystal and Sesshomaru felt a surge of power coming over to them, Crystal pushed Rin behind her and she waited for the danger to show itself. Lightening jumped in front of Crystal, he was ready for whoever would try to hurt his Mistress. A women in a white and gold dress approached, she had a white wings.

Crystal and Lightening relaxed then know that who ever this person was from the heavens or a servant of a Goddess or God. Sesshomaru was still on his guard he didn't trust this women. The lady walked up to Crystal and kneeled on one knee she waited for Crystal to let her get up.

"Raise, who are you? What is it that you want?"

"Lady Crystal I was sent by your mother. Something has happened to Queen Julie."

"Queen Julie? What has happened to her?"

"She was…she was…murdered."

"Murdered….don't tell me…it was…."

"The god of chaos…"

"NORI"


	4. All is told

**Chapter 4: All is told**

"How could this have happened…but that means that…"

"Yes Milady, you are the new Queen of the heavens, I came here to take you back, your mother is making the arrangements for you to take the crown."

"This can't be happening…I want my sister and her company to attend as well…"

"Yes Milady…

"Lightening I want you to go ahead and tell mother that I want to have a adoption ceremony with Rin…I hope that we have a lot of room for everyone."

"I will attend too…" (Sesshomaru)

"As you wish Sesshomaru…"

"Go…Lightening, and Miss…"

"Mai, Milady…"

"Mai…go with lightening I will talk with Kagome…well will be at mothers by night time."

Mai nodded, lightening walked over to Crystal kneeled and left with Mia to Lady Gwen's castle. Crystal sighed…how could this get this bad. Crystal looked over to Sesshomaru and sighed again this is going to be a long night.

"What is all this about…" (Sesshomaru)

"The God of Chaos, Nori…he killed Queen Julie, she was the Queen of the heavens, me as the Goddess of the heavens call and control the skies, but she ruled over heaven. Since she had no heirs I was the next person in line for the kingdom because I was the Goddess. Now that she is died I have to take over the kingdom."

"Are you still the Goddess?" (Rin)

"Yes I am…I will always be the Goddess of the heavens…anyways as you have heard me say I will be adopting Rin as my child…"

"Does that mean that you are going to be my mommy?"

"Yes…little one it does."

"Yea…I have a mommy and daddy now…"

"You guys better pack…we will be at the castle for a while…"

"I will…inform Jaken we will be leaving soon…Rin have Kay pack your bags."

Sesshomaru and Rin left Crystal by herself in the garden. Crystal walked over to a tree and she sat at the base of it. She closed her eyes and waited for her mind link with Kagome to open.

"_Kagome?"_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Crystal?"_

"_Yes…we have a big problem."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I will tell you when we see each other."_

"_Alright…when are we going to see each other?"_

"_Well I have to go to the heavens…and I want you to go to. I will have to go through a ceremony and I want you to be there and maybe you could do the ceremony as well. Anyways you will have to fly to the heavens do you want an escort?"_

"_That would be really good…when should we go?"_

"_I will send lightening to take you…he should be their with you, but don't let Inuyasha hurt him…"_

"_Why would Inuyasha hurt him?"_

"_Well lightening is a wolf demon…"_

"_Oh…okay then I'll try…"_

"_I'll see you soon…"_

"_Yea see ya…"_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

The mind link faded and Crystal sighed today was totally going to be a long day. Now Crystal had to do was contact lightening.

"_Lightening?"_

"_Yes Mistress?"_

"_I need you to escort Kagome and her companions to the castle."_

"_When do you want me to go?"_

"_Soon, let them have a few minutes to settle and understand what we are doing."_

"_Very well…"_

"_Mistress?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Lee will be escorting you…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it is his duty…plus he wants to see you again."_

"_Alright then."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye." _

Kagome was telling Inuyasha and the others what Crystal had told her, at first they didn't know what to say.

"Why do we have to go?"

"Inuyasha, my sister wants my to go and I'm going to be there."

"Fine…"

"So does that mean you are coming?"

"Feh…"

"Guess that's a yes…"

"Sango? Miroku?"

"We will go anywhere you go Lady Kagome."

"Yea what the pervert said."

"Sango you wound me…"

"Yea, yea, yea I know I do."

"When will this escort be coming?'

"Soon Inuyasha, soon we have to sit down and wait for him."

Everyone sat down and waited for lightening to show up and escort them to the castle. When they started to get bored they played cards and other games to pass the time. After about an hour Inuyasha got a whiff of a strange scent, Inuyasha became alert of the stranger. Out of the shadows appeared lightening he looked at the group and noticed Kagome he walked over to her and bowed his headed. Everyone looked at the wolf and were confused who was this wolf.

"I am glad to finally meet you Lady Kagome."

"Who are you?"

"Has my Mistress not told you I was coming?"

"Mistress…Oh you mean Crystal? Yes she had told me you were coming but I thought that you would be in a human form."

"I am sorry Milady for the misunderstanding, but Lee is the only one allowed in his human form."

"Lee?"

"Yes, Lee and myself are Crystal's guardians…Just like Thunder and Kino are your guardians."

"I don't have any guardians…"

"You do Milady but they will only be assigned to you when you arrive at the castle…"

"I see…should we go now then…"

"Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes…how are we getting their?"

"Flying of course…"

"But Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango can't fly."

"We will be flying on a cloud."

"Oh."

A cloud was formed before their eyes, it was big enough for all of them to lay down and still have enough room to roll around. Kagome sat down and Shippo jumped into her lap. Sango sat down next to Kagome, with Kilala in her lap as well. Miroku sat by Sango and Inuyasha, Lightening jumped onto the cloud and the cloud started to fly towards there destination.

Crystal was waiting in the gardens for Sesshomaru and Rin, Crystal really didn't need to pack anything because she didn't have anything to pack. Rin came over to Crystal with her bag, in it had her clothes, some toys and some food in case she got hungry. Sesshomaru arrived a few minutes later with his own bag, which also contained clothes and some food. They were really to go when a wolf Youkai walked towards them. When he saw Crystal his eyes sparkled with joy, he walked over to her and brought her into a tight embrace.

"I missed you…"

"I did too Lee…"

Sesshomaru felt angry that this wolf had hugged Crystal, but when he heard them declare that they missed each other. He felt his heart brake into tiny little pieces.

"_I'll kill that wolf…"_

"_Why are you going to kill him?"_

"_He is touching what is mine."_

"_He is not she is not ours."_

"_She will be."_

"_She would never want some one who mistreats her."_

"_You have a point their."_

"_Of course I do, I always do."_

"_What ever…"_

"_We will win her heart,"_

"_We'll see."_

"_Yes we will."_

"Sesshomaru?"

"Huh…"

"I said this is Lee my other guardian and Protector."

"I see."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes…" Sesshomaru and Rin said

"We'll be flying…"

"Mommy I can't fly."

"Don't worry sweetie, your flying with me. Sesshomaru you will fly on your cloud if that's alright"

"That is fine…what about that wolf over their?"

"Lee? He will fly on his cloud…"

"Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and got ready to leave Crystal picked up Rin in her arms and expanded her wings and flew towards the sky. Sesshomaru and Lee called upon their demonic clouds and followed after Crystal. Sesshomaru knew that Lee was her guardian but he didn't trust the damn wolf.

Lee was looking over at Crystal once and a while and that add fuel to the fire that Sesshomaru had in him. Sesshomaru was so crazy with rage that he growled at the wolf then pushed his cloud to go faster to stay with the pace that Crystal was flying. Crystal noticed that Sesshomaru was beside her, she knew that something was wrong with the Youkai. But she couldn't tell what.

"_What's wrong with him? Could it be that Sesshomaru is jealous of Lee? NA it couldn't be? Could it? Well I guess I will have to wait and see…"_

The group continued to fly through the sky towards the heavens at the rate they were flying they would be their soon. Crystal couldn't wait to be in her soft bed, she was sad that she was going home because Queen Julie had died. Crystal had to take the throne she didn't know if she was ready for the job. Crystal could see her parents castle coming into view it was a normal size castle.

At the castle gates the two guards noticed them approaching, when Crystal landed the guards bowed to the group. They walked passed the guards and walked into the castle. They were attacked by the many servants taking their bags and they toke them to the great hall where the Lord and Lady of the Castle were waiting for them.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Crystal and Lee walked into the great hall. The room was filled with an indescribable warmth. Crystal walked over to the throne and hugged her parents. Sesshomaru showed his respect by bowing to the Lord and Lady, Rin on the other hand didn't know what to do so she walked up to Crystal and took her hand and looked up at her with pleading eyes asking what she should do.

"Rin sweetie this is my mother and father, Lady Gwen and Lord Tai…Mother, Father this is Rin my little girl that I will be adopting into our family."

Lady Gwen got up from her throne and hugged the child, Lord Tai sat and watched the whole scene unfold.

"So Crystal darling that means that I have a grandchild to spoil?"

"Well actually you have two…"

"What are you Pregnant dear?" (Gwen)

"Who's the father?" (Tai)

"Is he a demon?" (Gwen)

"Mom, dad calm down…no I am not pregnant…Kagome has an adopted child as well…Shippo is his name and he is the Fox kit that is always with her."

"I see…Two then…two grandkids to spoil…got to have some toys brought the kids will need to play…"

"Mom? Mom?"

"Crystal darling you mother is in her own little world now…but she'll be back soon."

"How do you know?"

"She did that when she found out she was pregnant with you and Kagome."

"Oh."

"Now sweetie we only have a few rooms available so many of you will have to share…"

"That's fine father…by the way father? This is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands."

Sesshomaru stepped forward to see the Lord better, and again he bowed.

"Crystal isn't he your…."

"Father don't say it…and yes to your un stated question."

"I see…Crystal take Rin and Sesshomaru to your room until we have the room arrangements made."

"Yes father."

"Sesshomaru? Rin? Follow me please."

They exited the room and walked through the hall, they walked into a wing that was decorated with white and gold and a little red. Sesshomaru couldn't understand what the Lord was going to ask but whatever it was Crystal wouldn't be telling him any time soon. They reached a room that had a half moon the door handles Crystal opened the door to reveal her room.

In the centre of the room was her King size bed, the sheets and covers were red with gold borders. At the foot of the bed was a chest. On either side of the bed was a night stand with a candle stick. On one side of the room was a giant closet, near it was a vanity table. Their was a couch and near the couch was a balcony, everything looked peacefully and calm. What Sesshomaru like about it was that it was filled with Crystal's scent.

"Well this is my room…Rin would you like to take a nap or play outside?"

"Ummm…Play outside."

"Alright then…I will have Sari go with you outside…I have a few things I need to talk with my dad and mom about the ceremony."

"What ceremony mommy?"

"Well the one that me and you are going to do…to make you official my little girl."

"Okay…"

"Will you be accompanying Rin, or taking a nap?"

"Is it aright if I accompany you?" (Sesshomaru)

"That's fine…"

Crystal walked over to the door and opened it. She called out for Sari and a few minutes later a servant girl walked into the room.

"You called my Mistress?"

"Yes I did and Sari…what have I always told you?"

"I am sorry Milady…"

"Anyways Will you take Rin to the gardens and stay with her until I am able to attend to her?"

"Yes Milady…"

"Rin sweetie go with Sari…and pick as many flowers as you can…if you get into any trouble call me…"

"Okay mommy…"

Rin walked over to Crystal and hugged her then she walked over to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg, he patted Rin's head and watched and she left with the servant.

"Would you like to take a bath or have a nap or anything before we go to see my parents?"

"No I am fine…"

"Alright lets go…"

Crystal and Sesshomaru exited her room and walked down the hall again but this time they didn't go into the great hall when they first arrived. They walked and went into a smaller room with couches and a table on one of the couches was Lord Tai sitting beside his wife Lady Gwen. When they walked over to the couch Crystal sat down and Sesshomaru follow her.

"Mother, Father…"

"Yes sweet heart?"

"Did you make all the necessary plans for the ceremony?"

"Yes we did…"

"I believe that Kagome would want to have the Ceremony done with Shippo. I haven't spoken with her on the matter, but I know in my heart that she would like to have it done."

"Very well we will make the arrangements…so tell me Sesshomaru what are you doing here in our home?"

"Mother?"

"You mother is Right Crystal…"

"My ward Rin…she was coming here with Crystal and I wanted to accompany the two of them."

"That's all?" (Gwen)

"Yes would their be any other reason?"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that she is your beloved?" (Tai)

"Father stop we don't need to talk about this…"

"Crystal I think we do."

"I believe not, Kagome has found her beloved, and they care for each other but that doesn't mean that my destined beloved wants to be with me."

"Do you care for your beloved." (Gwen)

"We are not going to discuss this."

"Crystal you will be taking the throne in two days, its time that you married." (Tai)

"But Queen Julie never married, she didn't need a husband. I know that you are trying to do what is best for me but…"

"But what…" (Gwen)

"I need to go…"

Crystal walked out of the room leaving Sesshomaru and her parents alone. Crystal couldn't take in anymore all her life growing up she watched Sesshomaru growing up and become the demon that sat in that room with her parents. Sesshomaru was her beloved, her destined to be mate but she couldn't and wouldn't be with any one because she had to. She like many girls wanted to marry for love, Kagome got it made she loves Inuyasha. And Inuyasha loves Kagome, but the alone person standing in the way was Kikyo and Crystal was going to take care of that soon very soon.

Sesshomaru watched as Crystal left him in the room with her parents since crystal was gone Sesshomaru would be able to asked them what the hell they were taking about.

"Milord and Lady…I would like to know what exactly you were talking about… this beloved stuff."

"You mean Crystal hasn't told you."

"I only met Crystal yesterday night when she brought home my ward…"

"I see…well Sesshomaru…before our children were born they were destined to save the world from evil and restore a jewel that was broken."

"The Shikon Jewel."

"Yes you see…when I found out that I was pregnant the highest God, the God of all Gods and Goddess made a prophecy…that our children would descend onto earth our first child would stay with us and our second child would descend onto earth. After 16 years they would reunite and help each other with restoring the jewel and rid the world of evil."

"Naraku?"

"No not my brother…the God of Chaos Nori…he was the one that killed Queen Julie…anyways they would face all of this with their beloveds by their sides, or as demons call us their mates…in the prophecy their mates would be of a demon race, two brothers both the same but yet their not. Kagome our second daughter has found her mate…what was his name?"

"Inuyasha?" (Sesshomaru)

"Yes that's it…and then that leaves Crystal…"

"So you are telling me that Crystal and I were destined to be mated?"

"Yes…"

"Why is she refusing to accept her fate?"

"They are like my wife, filled with love…Crystal and Kagome they want to be loved, when Inuyasha showed Kagome he care Kagome would do the same…Crystal wants the same…I believe that when she saw little Rin…she wanted to give all the love she has in her heart to some one. And what better why then to a child would will love her in return. Again the same thing with Kagome they both adopted children with my parents and no emotional home."

"I see…if you'll excuse me I will go and see my ward…"

"Could you tell Crystal that Kagome and the others will be here soon?" (Tai)

"I will…"

"Dinner will be at 7:00 that is if you don't want to meet you brother with the rest of us."

"I will see you then."

Sesshomaru got up from the couch thinking over what they had said so Crystal would mate with him they both loved each other. Interesting how the world works, Sesshomaru was walking through the halls. He was trying to sniff out Crystal or Rin's scent, he wanted to tell Crystal that her sister would be here soon. After walking around the castle he walked over to the gardens and found Rin playing with a butterfly.

Crystal on the other hand was laying on her back on the grass, her eyes were closed she looked at peace. Sesshomaru knew that she wasn't sleeping but she wouldn't notice if he was their with her. Sesshomaru Kneeled on the floor his body was in front of her face. He looked at Crystal's face then he smirked and lowed his face until his lips softly brushed on Crystal's when she still didn't notice his presence. His kissed her, Crystal's eyes quickly opened all she could see was someone chin and silver hair.

"_Shit…Sesshomaru is kissing me…why the hell is he kissing me for?"_

Sesshomaru lifted his headed and he looked down at Crystal, she just looked shocked she sat up and blushed a little, then she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Hi?"

"Hello…"

"Your mother wished for you to know that your sister would be here soon."

"Ummm…Thank you…"

"Your welcome."

"Rin lets go inside and see your aunty Kagome and your cousin Shippo."

"Okay."

"What about her uncle Inuyasha?"

"What did they tell you Sesshomaru?"

"Everything…"

"I see…"

"Are you not happy?"

"I didn't say that."

Rin, Sesshomaru and Crystal walked back to the castle and through the halls again the great hall. This time they had some chairs for them to sit on, when they sat down they all talked and waited for Kagome and her group to arrive.


	5. Love that blooms

**Chapter 5: Love that blooms **

Kagome and the group had been flying on the cloud for some time now, they were all bored. Lightening was making small talk with Kagome and Shippo, Inuyasha was extremely bored out of his mind. Sango and Miroku had long ago fallen asleep. They were finally approaching the castle, Kagome could see it.

"Mistress Kagome were are arriving at your parents castle…"

"Is Crystal there?"

"I believe so…"

"I can't believe it I am going to see my birth parents…"

"Mommy are you worried?"

"A bit sweetie I don't know if they would like me…"

"Don't worried about it Kagome they will accept you no matter what…"

"Thanks Inuyasha you don't know how much that means to me."

Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha and looked into his eyes, she gave him a warm smile and gave him a heart felt hug. Inuyasha gladly wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her closer to him. But the moment was ruined when Miroku had to grabbed Sango's butt, even in his sleep he was a pervert. Sango had woken up and slapped Miroku like their was no tomorrow.

Both his cheeks were red and were swelling up Miroku was lucky that Sango didn't get ant ideas about pushing him off the could. They were landing at the castle gates Kagome and the group were a little worried because they only know what Kagome told them. But they knew that their was more to their story that she didn't want to say. Kagome and the others got off the cloud and walked over to the gate. The guards looked over to Kagome when they saw her mark on her forehead they bowed to her and allowed her entry to the castle.

"Welcome Mistress Kagome…"

"Where are we supposed to meet my parents and Crystal?"

"They are in the great hall…"

"Lead the way Lightening…"

Lightening walked into the castle and the group followed him through the halls. When they entered the great hall lightening ran over and jumped onto Crystal's lap. The others just looked at the scene.

"Mistress…"

"Lightening? Did you miss me that much…"

"You bet."

Crystal got up and walked over to Kagome she looked over her and gave her a hug. Inuyasha and the others looked at the people in the hall their were servants standing by the walls waiting for their instructed. Inuyasha looked over to the people sitting on the throne, Inuyasha figured that they were Kagome's parents. When he looked over to their left he noticed the little girl that followed Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru was sitting beside her his head was up high.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here you bastard."

"Young man you will not use that foul language in front of my daughters, or my grandchildren."

"Mother Inuyasha didn't mean it, I sure."

Crystal grabbed the group and dragged them closer to the others, Inuyasha wanted to kill Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru just ignored the hanyou.

"Kagome this is Lady Gwen…our mother…and there is Lord Tai…our father."

Kagome walked over to Gwen and Tai and gave each of them a big hug. When she stepped back Crystal addressed everyone one. She suggested that they go into a more comfortable room. They all got up and walked into the tea room, they all sat on the couches Gwen and her husband sat on one couch. Crystal sat on the another with Rin in her lap, Sesshomaru sat on the same couch.

Sesshomaru pulled Crystal and Rin towards him so Crystal was leaning into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm her waist, Inuyasha Kagome and Shippo sat on another couch. Inuyasha not wanting to be outshined by Sesshomaru so he followed Sesshomaru's lead and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to him. Miroku and Sango sat on another couch and were just looking at the two couples. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would exchange looks and would sent glares to each other.

"I see that you both are doing well."

"Mother…don't."

"I didn't say anything…"

"No…but I know you very well mother…I know what you are implying…"

"I don't know what you are talking about Crystal."

"Don't play innocent mom."

"Crystal?"

"Yea Kagome?"

"Tell me…why are we here?"

"Alright…well it starts with Queen Julie…she was the Queen of the heavens she was murdered by Nori…the god of chaos. I can here so I could take over the crown and I wanted you and your friends to be here for the ceremony."

"Okay…"

"That's not all, you see…I'm going to have another ceremony done, I'm going to adopt Rin as my daughter in Goddess' terms."

"Goddess' terms? What does it included?"

"I have to make a cut on my left hand, then I make a cut on the child's right hand, I same a small incantation. Then I place some of my power into a object that is given to the child and then that's that. And the child will go through some physical change but not much."

"I see when are you going to do this?"

"After I am crowned as Queen…"

"Kagome would you want to adopt Shippo is Goddess's terms as well."

"I would like to but isn't that I little to make to make the necessarily preparations?"

"It would but…as you know dear sister I think ahead."

"That you do…"

"Now my dear Guests we don't have much guests rooms so you will be sharing with some one…No Kagome you have your own room I believe it's only fair that you stay with Inuyasha."

"May I ask why father?"

"Didn't you sister explain to you?"

"Explain?"

"Kagome about being a beloved…I'll explain more later…"

"Okay then…will Miroku and Sango share a room then?" (Crystal)

"Yea they will…and the children will sleep together." (Gwen)

"I knew it."

"What was that Crystal?"

"Nothing mother."

"_Crystal?"_

"_Yea Kagome?" _

"_What's going on?"_

"_Well mother and Father, are trying to us to mate with our beloveds…they are very sneaky."_

"_Are they always like that?"_

"_Yup…"_

Kagome and Crystal sighed they knew that they were walking into a deep trap that their parents were making. Their parents knew that they were destined to be with each other but their parents didn't understand they wouldn't mate with men just because they were destined. The group continued to talk for a while until Rin and Shippo began to yawn. They went to the dinning hall and had a light dinner, when everyone was done Crystal walked through the halls and showed everyone their rooms.

The first room that appeared was Miroku and Sango's room. Next was the children's room. Farther down the hall was Kagome and Inuyasha's room Crystal showed them their room and she walked over to her room. Sesshomaru was walking along with her, her parents didn't tell her where he would be sleeping but she could only imagine that they would want her to sleep with him. Crystal opened her door and walked in she went to her closet and grabbed a sleeping robe and headed to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru saw Crystal leave to go take a bath she walked over to the bed and noticed some sleeping pants for him. Sesshomaru sat on the bed and waited for Crystal to finish her bath, we she came out Sesshomaru went into the bathroom. Crystal had finished drying her hair she brushed it then she crawled into bed. Today was a very tiring day for her and she need some rest. When she was almost asleep Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom and laid down beside Crystal. Crystal's back was facing Sesshomaru, he slowing crawled towards Crystal when he close to her he pulled her towards his chest.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well yesterday…you accused me of helping Rin because I wanted something from you. And now you kissed me, you want me near you and now your cuddling me in bed…"

"I don't see your point?"

"You don't…what exactly does all of this mean to you Sesshomaru?

"Its means that I want to court you…I didn't know that my intentions were unclear to you…maybe I should clarify them better."

Sesshomaru pulled Crystal into a passionate kissed the lasted until they were almost out of breathe. When they pulled away Sesshomaru looked into Crystal's eyes and he let a small smile appear on his face. Sesshomaru moved his mouth over to Crystal's shoulder and licked the spot between her neck and shoulder blades. He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs and bite down on the spot. Crystal held her breathe and waited for the discomfort to pass. After a few seconds she felt he place kisses on the spot.

"Goodnight my Queen." he whispered

"Goodnight my Lord."

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome and Inuyasha were laying in bed, they were tried from their long journey. Kagome was thinking over her conversation with her sister. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, she looked so deep into thought he was worried about her.

"Kagome?"

"…."

"Kagome?"

"Huh…oh Inuyasha what is it?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Inuyasha I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what my parents said and what my sister said."

"I see is their anything I could do for you?"

"No, theirs nothing."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

**Sango and Miroku**

"Why do I have to sleep with a pervert like you?"

"Sango you wound me so…"

"What ever just stay on your side of the bed."

"I'll try to be good."

"You better."

**Naraku**

Naraku was sitting by a window thinking about what his next step was now that Julie was died who was going to take over the crown. Julie had no children no heir. His thoughts were cut off when his dear brother entered the room.

"Naraku still mad over the death of that bitch."

"You know very well that I loved Julie, Nori…"

"So much for love…you wanted to kill her, that's way all the gods took away you god ability and power after trying to kill one of us."

"Well what did everyone expect I was the god of evil after all."

"True brother…do you have a special play in mind for our next attack?"

"Not a single one…I want the Shikon Jewel so I can becoming more powerful and take back all my god powers…but there are always someone in my way."

"Like who?"

"A Half demon, a miko, a monk, demon slayer…"

"Oh…Does the miko go by the name Kagome?"

"Yes why?"

"Well didn't you notice that she resembles our sister Gwen?"

"I never really thought of that…I believe that Crystal has descended down to earth as well to continue her journey with her sister."

"Really anything we can use against Crystal?"

"Don't now but I look into it."

"Alright then good night brother."

"Goodnight."

**Lady Gwen and Lord Tai**

"Do you think that the children are benefiting from our little plan?"

"I don't know dear…knowing our girls it will take a while for them to open up but with the youkai's as their intended I am not sure about anything anymore."

"Kagome doesn't need to rush into mate with Inuyasha. But Crystal had to be mated within months after taking over the crown. She needs an heir to the throne."

"I know dear I just hope that they will try to be together….Crystal is really stubborn."

"I know love…I know…"

"We better go to bed we have a long day tomorrow…"

"Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight my love."

In the morning everyone was in the dinning room waiting for the lady and lord of the castle to enter the room so they could have their breakfast. Miroku and Sango sat beside each other they seemed a little close but not to close. Once and a while you could hear flesh hitting flesh, Kagome looked tried and trouble but she tried to hide it. Inuyasha was his normal self trying to kill his brother but couldn't because he was a guest in someone's home.

Crystal and Sesshomaru seemed happy they were sitting next to each other they were holding hands under the table. On Crystal's neck was a bite mark stated that she was currently courting Sesshomaru. Everyone noticed the mark but didn't say anything for it wasn't their place to meddle in his business. Shippo and Rin were sitting by Kagome and Crystal talking and playing with some toys.

Gwen and Tai entered the dinning room they took their seats and a few servants came in and brought the food to the table. They both had a smirked on their faces when they saw Sesshomaru and Crystal holding hands. When the food was served Crystal took her hand back because she had to eat with her right hand.

**Crystal and Kagome's mind conversation**

"_Crystal?"_

"_Yea Kagome?"_

"_Why are mom and Dad smirking like that?"_

"_Well they seem happy that Sesshomaru and I are holding hands, and that there plan is working."_

"_I see…I wanted to ask you what going on between you and Sesshomaru?"_

"_Well last night he asked me to umm…"_

"_WHAT? ASK YOU WHAT?"_

"_Keep you voice down he ask me to court me."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup…soon it will be you, I'm sure that Inuyasha will ask you too."_

"_What that's crazy Inuyasha wouldn't."_

"_Oh yes he would."_

"NO HE WOULDN'T….opps…Hehe"

"Kagome?" ( the gang asked)

"Dear? Are you okay?" (Gwen)

"Ummm…"

"_Crystal?"_

"She's fine…we were just talking and it got a little out of hand that's all."

"I see…" (Tai)

"Crystal?"

"Yes mother?"

"After breakfast you will have to prepare for tonight."

"Yes I know mother."

"Also Kagome and You are going to adopt the children tonight as well." (Tai)

"So Kagome will have to stay with me then…" (Gwen)

"Yes…"

"Alright then…" (Gwen)

"Crystal?"

"Yes father?…

"You have only two months to be wed or the crown will be taken away."

"But father…Queen Julie never wed…why do I have to be wed faster?"

"Well honey…her life was planed to never have a husband or an heir until you were born."

"I see and my life plan is too?"

"That sweet heart you already know." (Sesshomaru)

"…"

"Crystal?" (Gwen)

"…."

"Darling I think its time for you to leave and prepare for tonight, Kagome go with you sister." (Tai)

Kagome and Crystal stood up form their chairs Sesshomaru grabbed Crystal's hand and kissed it. They both walked to their children and kissed them. Hours had pasted Kagome was Crystal were having the time of there life, they had massages, they were getting their nails done. Now it was time to get dressed for the night, Crystal wore a halter white dress with gold on the chest area. (the dress the Serena on sailor moon wears when she becomes queen of crystal Tokyo) The servants went to get her crown (the same crown Serena uses).

Kagome wore a similar white and gold dress, when they were dressed and ready to go the servants took them into a room. They left Crystal alone in the room until it was time for her to enter the throne room. Kagome was taken into the throne room and she went to go and sit by her parents. About twenty minutes later Crystal was announced and two guards opened the door and Crystal walked out into the great hall. When Crystal walked down towards the throne people bowed when she walked by them. When she got to the throne a priest was their waiting for her to begin the ceremony. Crystal kneeled on one knee and wanted for the priest to begin to speak.

"Crystal…Goddess of the heavens…do you accept to take the throne of heaven to become the new Queen of the heavens."

"I do…"

The priest nodded and he turned to get a crown, when he came back he placed the crown on her head Crystal stood up and turned to look at the crowd. Everyone cheered as Crystal was declared the new Queen of the heavens. Crystal raised her hands signalling everyone to quiet down.

"I will let to thank everyone for coming to my coronation party…but I also am going to adopt my child Rin and my sister will adopt her child Shippo through Goddess' terms…Kagome? Rin? Shippo? Come here please"

The children and Kagome walked over to her in the centre of the room. They stood by Crystal. Lady Gwen walked towards the group with a pillow on the centre of the pillow was a golden dagger. Crystal took the dagger and called Rin to walk towards her.

"Rin…honey…this may hurt a bit okay…"

"I trust you mommy…"

"I know you do love…give me your left hand Rin."

Rin lifted up her left hand Crystal carefully took the dagger and made a small cut, then she made a small cut on her own hand. Then she placed the two cut hands together and she began to chant an small incantation. Crystal and Rin glowed pink when the light was gone Crystal let go of Rin's hand and she lifted both her hands in front of her.

A sliver headband tiara appeared before her in her hands, Crystal lift it to her lips and kissed it. The tiara glowed purple then went back to it original state. Crystal placed the tiara on Rin forehead, she could feel her magic and power flowing through Rin veins. Rin wouldn't transform because Crystal had kissed her forehead giving her a little of her power before.

"Mommy…does this mean that you are officially my mommy?"

"Yes Rin it does…I will also like you all to know that….My daughter is the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of heaven."

Everyone bowed at the two agonizing that Rin is the new heir to the throne of heaven. Now it was Kagome's turn to adopt Shippo through Goddess' terms. Kagome looked at Crystal and she nodded Kagome followed the same process that Crystal followed. When she was making a object for Shippo she didn't know how to make one and what she should make.

"_Crystal?"_

"_Yea what is it?"_

"_I don't know how to make an object like you did for Rin…and I don't know what to make."_

"_Kagome just concentrate on the item…what you can make for him can be a dagger."_

"_That's a great idea thanks."_

"_No problem."_

Kagome took her hands and placed them in front of her then a diamond and gold dagger appeared, Kagome brought the dagger to her lips and placed a gentle kiss. When the glow stopped she gave the dagger to Shippo he looked at his mother and had a big smile on his face.

With everything done that walked into the dinning hall and had dinner, when dinner was over they all went into the great hall for dancing and chatting. Crystal danced with everyone many men tried telling Crystal that they were the best choice to become her husband. Crystal of course refused and told them that she already had a person in mind that she would want to be her husband but she never once mentioned his name.

Kagome danced with some men and a few Gods Crystal introduced many of the of the Gods and Goddess that were family and the many gods and Goddess that were very important. After many hours of partying that children were tried so Kagome and Crystal took them to there rooms to sleep and then they parted to their own rooms for some sleep.

Crystal had just changed into her sleeping gown and was laying on her bed she was tried very tried. Crystal was beginning to fall asleep when Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom when he changed and crawled into bed. He moved closer to Crystal and pulled her into his arms, Crystal noticed more warmth and snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest and she sighed with containment.

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome walked into her room and she noticed that Inuyasha was already in the room waiting for her. When Kagome went to change and came back Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea Kagome?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"You don't seem like your self that's why."

"Oh…Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"I wanted to know something?"

"Yea…"

"I wanted to know if I had the permission to court you…"

"Ummm…"

"I understand if you don't want to…"

"No…Inuyasha…I mean I would love to be courted by you…it was just you caught me off guard that's all."

"I would really like it if you would accept this gift."

Inuyasha pulled out a gold necklace with a dog pendant on it and handed it to Kagome. She looked over to her and nodded Inuyasha took the necklace and put it around her neck. Inuyasha kissed her neck and moved over to the spot where he was going to mark her. He looked over at Kagome and saw that she had a dazed look.

"Kagome this may hurt a bit."

"Ummm."

He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs and bite down on the spot. Kagome whimpered when she felt him bite into her but it passed when his felt him place kisses over the mark. When he had stopped Kagome gave Inuyasha a passionate kiss and then the two went into bed sleeping into each others arms.


	6. Tears of the heart

**Chapter 6: Tears of the heart**

The group had spent a week over that the castle. Crystal had shown everyone around the Heavens, the had seen her castle. They were all enjoying them selves but they all knew that the fun couldn't last forever. The group were in the great hall saying goodbye to Lady Gwen and Lord Tai. Crystal walked up to her parents and bowed then she gave them a hug.

They told her that they would watch over Crystal's kingdom for a while, Crystal walked back to the group and Kagome hugged her parents and they were ready to set off. When they walked out of the hall Lee and thunder approached their mistress and bowed. Lee took Crystal's hand and kissed it, Sesshomaru growled and pulled Crystal hard towards his chest.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"That wolf has no right to touch you."

"Sesshomaru Lee is my guardian."

"Not anymore."

"Sesshomaru, Lee was assigned my guardian before I was even born."

"I don't care…he is not coming any where near you."

"SESSHOMARU."

"WHAT."

Crystal closed her eyes and she started to glow

"Down boy."

Sesshomaru was forced down to the ground but he was in a crouched position instead of face planted on the floor.

"Hey Kagome why could I get a sit command like that?"

"Because Inuyasha, Kikyo made the rosary and who knows what kind of spell she put on it."

"Keh"

"Lee?"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Where is Thunder and Kino?"

"They are coming my lady."

"Crystal?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"What is going on?"

"Nothing special…just Kagome has to have her guardians before we leave."

"Kagome doesn't need anyone she has me."

"True Inuyasha…but what you and your brother had to understand is that all Gods and Goddess must have two guardians assigned to them and these guardians must protect, their mistress or masters. Kagome could have thunder or Kino as Shippo's guardian…me I was think that Lee could be Rin's guardian."

"No…" (Sesshomaru)

"Rin is my daughter and I will not have anything happen to her."

"Nothing will happen to her, she is always with Jaken."

"A lot that does…"

"Excuse me?"

"Please Sesshomaru you think I am stupid I know what that toad does to my baby when you are not around…"

"You know nothing."

"Very well…Rin."

"Yes mommy?"

"Lets go sweetheart."

"She is not going anywhere with you."

"You want to bet?"

"…"

"Thought so."

When Sesshomaru and Crystal were auguring Thunder and Kino appeared and bowed to the group. They waited for Crystal tell them their duties, Crystal turned to the pair. Thunder and Kino were Lightening and Lee's twins she they were exactly alike.

"Thunder, Kino."

"Yes Milady."

"My sister Kagome is your mistress, serve her well."

"Yes Milady Crystal."

Thunder and Kino looked over to Kagome and waited for her orders. Kagome looked confused and looked over at Crystal for some answers.

"_Just tell them what we are going to do…if you want like I said you can assign one of your guardians to Shippo. "_

"_That would be good but which one would protect Shippo better?"_

"_Ummm…Kino would be a better choice."_

"_Aright then."_

"Kino?"

"Yes Mistress…"

"You are to protect my son Shippo…and Thunder will help to protect me."

"Are you sure Mistress."

"Yes I am."

"Very well…"

The group were silence as they took their belongings with them outside. Kagome and Crystal expanded their wings and the children climbed on their backs. The group got on the cloud Lightening and Thunder were making for the rest of the group. Lee and Kino Flew behind them, they kept their distances from the to inu-brothers. The flight down to earth didn't take to long but it was very tiring. The group set up camp and girls and the children went to take a bath while lightening, Thunder and Kilala followed them to kept company and to protect them.

With the boys their was a lot of tension in the air, Sesshomaru didn't approve of Lee as a guardian for Rin or Crystal. Sesshomaru didn't like the wolf youkai at all. Inuyasha was mad that they had to have stupid wolves with them. Now Kagome had two wolves that were protect her, well now one because she assigned the human formed youkai to Shippo.

When the girls were finished their baths they walked back to camp and dinner was already made by Lee and Kino. The looked over to the guys and knew they weren't happy about their current situation. Inuyasha didn't want Sesshomaru to be around them but Kagome wanted her sister to be with her. So he was trying to do his best not to kill him. Sesshomaru was also doing his best not to kill Inuyasha but what was no ticking him off was the wolf and his closeness to Crystal.

When ever one had eaten dinner Kagome and Crystal put the children to bed and went out into the woods with their guardians for some training. Sango and Miroku watched as the girls left. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at the spot where the girls were last spotted. Sesshomaru couldn't take it any more he left the camp and walked towards where he smelled the girls scent.

Kagome and Crystal went concentrating on developing Kagome's powers more. Crystal sensed that Sesshomaru was near but she didn't want to deal with him now. Crystal was teaching Kagome, when Sesshomaru appeared in front of Crystal making her know that he demand to talk with her.

"Kagome?"

"Yea Crystal?"

"I think that training is over…Sesshomaru wants to talk."

"…"

"Okay…see you at camp then."

"Yup…"

Crystal watched as her sister and thunder left the area. Crystal sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru."

"I want that male out of my presence!"

"Let me guess you mean Lee?"

"Yes him."

"Sesshomaru…he was my childhood friend…there is nothing going on between us, just friendship."

"I don't care I want him gone."

Why are you being like this….you're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"That he shows me kindness, and he is friendly to me."

"_She's got a point there."_

"_Shut up stupid, you're stupid! calling yourself stupid."_

"_SILENCE."_

"_Whatever."_

"That's ridicules…"

"Whatever you say…is that all you wanted to say?"

"No…I forbid you to go near the wolf…"

"FORBID, WHO ARE YOU TO FORBID ME OF ANYTHING?"

"I am your intended…that's who."

"Right that you are…but yet I noticed that you failed to begin the court rights and if memory serves me correctly since you haven't given me a gift yet, the right to court me is voided…"

"You wouldn't."

"I just did…you must know one thing Sesshomaru no one and I mean no one orders me around. You may go whenever you like."

"Fine…I'll take Rin and we will leave."

"NO…Rin is my daughter and she belongs with me."

"She's my ward…."

"Rin is my daughter through the eyes of the Gods, you are not her father therefore you doesn't belong with you…if Rin wants to visit you can she can."

"What if Rin wants to go with me?"

"Then it is her decision not mine….but she will still be my daughter."

Crystal didn't leave any room for more discussion, he decision was hard she knew it but, Sesshomaru was trying to rule over her and Crystal isn't a girl to take orders from no one. When she entered camp everyone was asleep except Kagome, Inuyasha, Lee and Kino. The guardians were watching over the girls and Kagome wanted to wait for her sister to fail asleep and Inuyasha wanted to sleep with Kagome up in a tree.

"Crystal?"

"Yea Kagome"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Yes now go to sleep little one."

"Alright then."

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha he pulled her into his arms and jumped into the tree. Crystal found a nice spot to sit and he sat and watched the fire.

"Mistress?"

"Yes Lee?"

"What's wrong Milady?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that…I know you too well…what did he do?"

"He demand…no forbid me not to see you…he wanted to exile you to other god."

"And you didn't want to?"

"Lee you are my best friend, no one would ever take your place…you know very well that orders do sit well with me and plus when he asked me to court with him…his time was up."

"He did give you anything?"

"Nope nothing…"

"And you…."

"I told him that it was voided."

"But why?"

"He has to learn a valuable lesson…and I not sure that he will…"

"Why do you say that?"

"When I told him, he didn't seem to care."

"I'm sorry…it's all my fault."

"No it's not…when he finds out what is has lost it will be too late. Now sleep we have a long day ahead of us."

Lee bowed to Crystal and stood up and walked to his posted and sat and rested by the tree, he was on alert for any one who would attack the camp. Crystal laid down and she formed and cloud under her body so she could sleep. Today was an emotional strain for Crystal and she had to be strong for tomorrow, she didn't know if Rin would go with Sesshomaru or stay with her. Only time would tell what was going to happen and the fates were enjoying every minute of the pain the girls were going through.

_The group was walking through the forest Kagome and Crystal had sensed 5 jewel shards. Shippo and Rin were up ahead playing, Lee and Kino were walking with the children. Sango and Miroku were walking together, Kilala was walking beside them. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking side by side and Thunder was walking behind the pair. Crystal walked beside Lightening thinking. _

_The sky grow dark and Crystal knew that it wasn't her doing, something wasn't right. Their was a loud bang and smoke appeared. Naraku and Nori appeared and had the children in their hands. Naraku had Shippo and Nori had Rin._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" (Naraku)_

"_Let the children go." (Crystal)_

"_Crystal, what a surprise what are you doing here?" (Nori)_

"_I will not tell you again, let the children go."_

"_You should show more respect for you uncles." (Naraku)_

"_I think not…" (Crystal)_

"_Fine by me." (Nori)_

_Nori held Rin tighter, Rin was screaming out in pain. It was tearing Crystal apart seeing her daughter in so much pain and she couldn't do anything. Crystal clenched her fists and threw energy balls towards Naraku and Nori. Nori jumped out of the way but Naraku wasn't so lucky and he was hit in the chest. He had let go of Shippo in the process and Shippo ran towards his mother. _

_Rin kept screaming for her mother, Crystal jumped towards Nori but he disappeared and reappeared on the ground with a sword in his other hand. Crystal looked horrified one wrong move and her baby would be died._

"_Now Crystal…you know what I want…give it to me."_

"_I don't know what you want."_

"_Yes you do…your kingdom…"_

"_My kingdom…"_

"_Yes…give it to me or the child dies."_

"_No…don't hurt Rin…I will give you want you want just don't hurt the child."_

"_Very well…"_

"_I Queen of the heavens give over my land to Nori god of Chaos…he will be the ruler over the land…"_

_The sky turned back to it cloudily and sunny day. Crystal and the other looked in horror as Nori took his sword and stabbed little Rin in the chest, the sword went through her body. Nori threw Rin onto the ground Crystal ran to her daughter and held her crying. Nori and Naraku both disappeared the scene._

"_My baby…I'm so sorry…"_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Shhhh baby save your energy, we'll find a way to heal you."_

"_Mommy…it's not…you're…fault."_

"_Yes it is…if you had gone with Sesshomaru you wouldn't have be hurt…I sorry."_

"_Shhhh… mommy it's ok…mommy…I…love…you…"_

"_I love you too baby."_

_Rin's heart beat and breathe slowed down Crystal couldn't stop feeling sorry for her self. Because of her foolishness Rin was dieing and nothing would be able to save her. The others were crying as well Rin was like their niece to all of them and seeing her get killed in front of your own eyes. It was tearing everyone up inside. _

_Rin went limp and Crystal cried harder, Lightening laid by his mistress' body and tried to comfort her any way he could. The sky became dark and it started to rain, the sky looked depressed, it was exactly the same feeling it's mistress was feeling. Depressed that her little girl was gone, away from her reach, some where Crystal couldn't go and bring her back._

_Out of the rain a figure in white approached the group, Sesshomaru looked over at Crystal and his eyes were glowing red. He walked up to Crystal and kneeled down beside her, he took Rin from her hands and stood up. Crystal cried out and protested but Sesshomaru only looked angrier._

"_You said she would be protected…look at what you have done…you killed our daughter."_

"_I gave up everything for her safety…I would even give up my life so she could live…my baby is gone and now I have nothing left to leave for…"_

"_Crystal?"_

"_No Kagome…I must do what is right."_

"_Don't do anything stupid." (Inuyasha)_

"_Inuyasha."_

"_Don't worry everyone where I'm going, I won't be alone."_

_Everyone looked confused, Crystal flew towards the sword that killed Rin and she stabbed herself. Kagome tried to reach her sister but a barrier was put up and wouldn't allow any one to enter._

"_I give my life so that my daughter will live, heal her of all the wounds that were made…take my life angel of death and exchange my life for hers."_

_Crystal fell to the ground and the barrier was gone Kagome ran to her sister and held her._

"_Why?"_

"_Why what Kagome."_

"_Why are you leave me again…after just I short time we had together?"_

"_I couldn't be help little one…I had to do it. I would die a million deaths then live the rest of my life alone without my little girl. She was all I had, I wasn't going to let her die."_

"_Stupid what about her? She'll be alone…"_

"_No, she'll have Sesshomaru…I sorry for everything I did…"_

"_Crystal…"_

"_No…Kagome…I have no regrets…Sesshomaru?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Tell Rin that I did it for her and that she should be sad…I will always watch over her." _

"_I shall…"_

"_But Crystal, Rin won't have a mother." (Kagome)_

"_That's not true…Sesshomaru will find a mate and Rin will have a happy family…better than anything I could provided for her."_

"_That's not true…" (Sesshomaru)_

"_Of course it is…I was stupid enough to push away the man I loved beside he was to stubborn to let go of his jealous and to be able to trust in me." _

"_Crystal…I…"_

"_No Sesshomaru don't…"_

_Crystal didn't get to finished beside her life had run out. Crystal began to glow and so did Rin when the light passed Rin's wounds were gone nothing was left no even a scar. Rin opened her eyes and looked up at Sesshomaru, she smiled then remember what had happened._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Rin."_

"_Where's mommy?"_

"_She's gone."_

"_What? When will she come back?"_

"_Never…"_

"_What…"_

"_Rin honey mommy died so you could live."_

_Rin cried and jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms and ran to her mothers body. She threw herself on her chest and cried._

"_I love you mommy."_

_The wind blew and whispered back "I love you too Rin.". _

Crystal woke up in a cold sweat she looked at the sky and was almost morning. Crystal ran over to Rin and she grabbed and held her, Rin would was asleep woke up and looked at her mother.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"It's nothing sweetie, I have a bad dream, and I want to hug you."

"Mommy…"

"Yes…"

"What was the dream about?"

Crystal looked at Rin and tears started to run down her cheeks. Rin began worried and hugged her mother tighter.

"The dream was just you leave me…"

"Mommy…I wouldn't leave you."

"I know…I know…Rin go back to sleep okay it will be morning soon and we have to move."

"Alright night mommy."

"Night."

Crystal put Rin down into her bed and waited for Rin to fall back sleep. Crystal looked over the camp, everyone was sleeping Sesshomaru was resting near a tree that was in between where Crystal and Rin was sleeping. Crystal got up and walked out into the forest. She was unaware that Sesshomaru had heard the whole conversation and he was a little worried about the dream that she had. Crystal was still a little shaken up, she had made up her decision Rin would travel back with Sesshomaru for the time being.

Crystal didn't want to risk her daughter's life beside of her foolishness. But how was she going to tell her child, without hurt her feelings too bad, maybe Shippo would go with her as well to kept her some company. Crystal would talk to Kagome and Shippo when they woke up. Crystal went back to camp and she rested by the tree it was just a few more hours before sun rise but she didn't want to sleep. She didn't feel tried but she let her mind wonder thinking about what she was going to do, her future and the future of her daughter.


	7. pain

**The review from inuyasha-daioh, **dude! ahahaha I totally thought that the dream was the real thing! I was like, 'wait...why is the font in uh italic..? ..pfft...whatever...' and then I was like, WHOAH! its so ironic that this chapter was all sad and stuff...especially, when you updated this os 6-6-06! when I was about to read it, I looked at the update date, and then I was all...'OH CRAP...' lol and besides, shouldn't sesshoumaru have been able to revive rin with his tenseiga? or is there some thing with being killed by a god  
like nori, that you can uh never come back? eh? well, whatever.

**It is true that if you are killed by a God you arent able to revive unless all the Gods give part of their power to the dead one...**

**Anyways i sorry my not updating faster but i've been working non stop at work and i was having some writers block with all my stories, anyways i will be leaving Canada for the summer, im going to Portugal and i hope that i will be able to update from their if not than when i get back i will have a few chapters for u all to read. hope you enjoying the story so far, well talk to you soon i'll be leaving on June the 23rd i hope to have some chapters before then NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Pain**

Crystal was making breakfast, everyone were slowing waking up from their slumber. They all had eaten and were ready to head out, Sesshomaru and Crystal still haven't talked after their fight. Crystal knew what she had to do, so she walked up to Sesshomaru and told him that she wanted to speak with him in private. They walked away from the group, this was the hardest decision that Crystal was going to make.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to take Rin with you."

"What?"

"You heard me…take her with you."

"I thought that you wanted Rin to stay with you."

"I do but…"

"But?"

"Sesshomaru I have a vision of foresight and I know what will happen to Rin if she stays with me…and if I can prevent the act from happening I will do anything in my power to do so."

"What was the vision you saw?"

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me!"

"Please Sesshomaru you must understand, I don't want to lose my little girl."

Crystal couldn't help it she dropped to her knees and cry, never in her life had the Goddess of the heavens shed tears. Crystal's aura was filled with sorrow and regret. Sesshomaru never had to comfort anyone in his life but he felt the need to comfort her. He kneeled and took Crystal into his arms, he held her until she stopped crying.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes thank you for you help."

"We should go back now."

"Yes we should."

They walked back to the group, Rin and Shippo were playing Kagome sensed a change in her sister's aura. Kagome was worried about Crystal. Crystal called to Rin, Sesshomaru decided that it was best that he stay close to the two females.

"Rin honey…"

"Yes mommy…"

Crystal's heart tightened she could bring herself to tell her daughter to go leave without her. But she had no choice she wanted Rin to be safe and if that meant being with Sesshomaru at the castle then so be it.

"Rin…you have to go with Sesshomaru."

"But…I want to stay with you."

"I know you do honey but I want you to be safe, and I know that Sesshomaru will kept you safe."

"But mommy, I have you and auntie Kagome, auntie Sango, uncle Miroku and uncle Inuyasha to keep me safe."

"Rin…sweet heart, you have to go with your father…"

"But…"

"No buts."

Before Rin could protest any more, Crystal turned her back and flew away from everyone. Rin was crying and she ran to Kagome for comfort, Kagome took the girl in her arms and tried explaining to Rin why Crystal wanted Rin to go with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had said nothing and waited for the girl to calm down and come to him.

"Rin."

"Yes lord Sesshomaru?"

"Lets go…"

"Yes."

Rin sighed and nodded and walked over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked away and Rin followed him. They both walked back in silence they only stopped to take a break.

**Crystal's Pov**

Crystal was sitting by the river crying why did her life had to be so complicated, first she had to fight with Sesshomaru because of Lee now she had to send her daughter away because of her vision. Crystal sat thinking when she felt an aura coming towards her.

Kagome had followed her sister she had to find out what was wrong with Crystal. When Kagome had stopped her she landed and walked towards her. Kagome sat down beside her sister and hugged Crystal and waited.

"Crystal?"

"…"

"Tel me what's wrong with you?"

"Rin…"

"What about Rin?"

"She was going to die if she stayed with us…"

"How do you know that?"

"Kagome I have the vision of foresight and I saw it all happen…demons killed Rin and I wasn't able to stop them…Sesshomaru blamed me for killing her, my baby, my baby…."

Kagome didn't say anything but she let her sister cry her heart out. It was hard on a mother to send her child away even if that child was not born from you. Kagome would feel the same way if she had to send Shippo away from her. They both sat in silence crying with each other.

**Naraku and Nori Pov**

"Did the spell work?" (Naraku)

"Yes, Crystal thinks that with her daughter near her she will die…soon our plan will work out…I will get the kingdom of heaven and you Naraku will get the Shikon jewel and get your godly powers back."

"What will we do with the girls?"

"Well, I need a queen by my side so I may take Crystal with me."

"What of Kagome?" (Naraku)

"I don't need her…"

"Alright then…when will we set faze two of our plan?"

"Soon, when they are at the castle and settled…"

"Very well."

**a Week later with the gang**

Inuyasha and the group were walking back to Keade's village. They hadn't found any jewel shards and the group needed a break. Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship was going great the only thing that was in their way was Kikyo. Hours had pasted and they had finally reached the village. Crystal noticed something foul in the air and hid the aura and scent away from the group. When the group entered Keade's hut Crystal informed Miroku that she would like to speak with him. Crystal put a sound barrier around the hut so they wouldn't be over heard.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Lady Crystal?"

"Kikyo is in the area and I'll going to dispose of her once and for all…I want you to put scrolls around the hut so Inuyasha wouldn't break out of them…can you do that?"

"It will be done…"

"Thank you."

"You welcome."

Miroku went inside the hut and left Crystal alone with her thoughts. When Crystal felt the power of the scrolls she walked out into the forest so she could confront the dead miko. Crystal reached the clearing where Kikyo was, she was standing in front of the god tree. Her back was towards Crystal, when she was about ten feet again Kikyo turned to her.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Goddess of the Heavens."

"What do you want with me?"

"I came here, to put you to rest Priestess Kikyo."

"Can you not over look my presence here and let me continue to walk this earth."

"I can not…you have something that belongs to my sister…"

"Your sister? You are mistaken, I have nothing of a goddess."

"You do, my sister's soul, without it she will soon die along with you."

"My reincarnation."

"No Kagome isn't you're reincarnation. It doesn't matter anyway you're going to leave this earth anyways."

Crystal formed a bow and arrow, they glowed with bright purple light. She concentrated her power into the arrow. She released then arrow as Kikyo was about to release hers. The arrow pierced Kikyo's clay body, she fell to the ground trying to remain with her souls. Crystal put up a barrier so the soul collectors wouldn't be able to help their mistress.

Each soul left the clay body and flew into the sky finally the last soul the one that was so important flew towards Crystal and floated in front of her. Crystal nodded and the soul flew into Crystal knowing that Crystal would take it to its host. Crystal took one final look at what was left of Kikyo. Crystal swung her arms and the wind obeyed the silent command of their mistress.

The wind blew and took the ashes of Kikyo away. Crystal knew that if the ashes were taken back to the village, in the future Kikyo's ashes could be used for evil again. Crystal said a silent prayer for Kikyo then she walked back to the village. When she arrived at Keade's hut, Crystal could still feel Miroku's magic at work so Crystal knew that everyone was still in the hut.

She broke the spell that was placed on the door and she walked in. the group were all sitting around the fire talking. Miroku looked up at Crystal when she entered the room she nodded to him. Crystal walked towards her sister when she was in front of Kagome Crystal lifted her hands in front of her chest.

The rest of Kagome's soul emerged from Crystal's body and floated on the top of her hands. The soul descend towards Kagome's body, the soul went into her body. Kagome glowed pink and she floated up in the air. Crystal watched as her sister was becoming whole again.

"What the hell is going on?" (Inuyasha)

"My sister's soul, is becoming whole, her power is also growing."

"But how?" (Sango)

"What?" (Inuyasha)

"What Lady Crystal means is Kagome finally has her whole soul and with that her power is growing."

"Thank you Miroku for the explanation." (Crystal)

"Anytime."

"So how did you get her soul back?" (Inuyasha)

"You should know the answer to that, Kagome was slowing dieing you couldn't see it but I could, I'm her twin I felt her pain. Her power was burning through her body, I needed to do this for her. And as fate would have it Kikyo was just outside the door."

"WHAT YOU KILLED HER." (Inuyasha)

"Have you not been listening to anything that I had said? Of course I killed her to save me sister."

Inuyasha jumped towards Crystal but he was pulled back by a force field.

**Kagome Pov**

Kagome knew exactly what her sister had done, she killed Kikyo so she could have her soul back. Kagome had known that Kikyo was in the area but didn't say anything to the group because she knew that Crystal would do something about her. As much as Kagome didn't agree with Kikyo's afterlife style (AN: Life style didn't seem appropriate here) she couldn't bring her self to kill Kikyo.

Kagome could feel her power growing and she felt complete, the pain that she felt had gone and now she felt like a whole new person. When the light subsided no one noticed, because of the argument of Crystal and Inuyasha. Kagome watched was Inuyasha jumped towards her sister, Kagome made a barrier between the two.

**Normal Pov**

Everyone looked at Kagome, she looked the same, nothing had changed. Inuyasha's ears flattened as he looked at her, he could remember was he was fighting her sister for. Was it because she killed Kikyo before he had a chance to say goodbye or was it because he couldn't think about doing it himself?

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Yes Crystal I am, thank you."

"You welcome…"

"Its been a long night I believe we should retried for the night."

"Your right Miroku."

"Good night everyone." (Crystal)

Crystal started to walk towards the door of the hut.

"Crystal?" (Kagome)

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to scout the area, take a bath."

"But why?" (Sango)

"Because its something that I must do."

"I'll go with you?"

"No Kagome, you stay with you beloved."

"But…"

"No buts, just because I wouldn't have my happy ending doesn't mean that you wouldn't have yours."

Crystal didn't say anymore she just went out the door and walked away from the village towards the god tree. Crystal kneeled at the base of the tree and prayed that all was well with her daughter and that she would forgive her for everything. After a while Crystal went towards the lake to take a bath. She walked on the water and waved her hands in front of her.

Her clothes changed into a black bikini. Crystal walked into the middle of the lake she was over the water. It was like she was walking on normal ground. She made some hand movements and the water lifted up into the air and circled around her. The water danced around like it was doing a show.

The water stopped by Crystal's head and flowed down her body she did this many times until she was completely wet. Crystal crouched down and put her hand in the water, when she pulled it out a bottle of shampoo appeared in her hands. She poured some of the material in her hair and started to wash it. Then again she took the water to wash out the shampoo.

When she was done again Crystal moved her hands but this time the wind was blowing and was drying her. When she was dry again she waved her hands and a halter light purple dress appeared on her body. The dress had two slits at the side going all the way up to her thighs, and she had a golden belt at mid waist. Crystal was unaware that their was someone watching the whole thing.

**Unknown Pov**

He was walking through the forest looking for food to eat, he was closing in of the deer when he hear water and movement. He smelled the air, rose and strawberries were being blown form the direction from the lake. He had to investigate so this was. When he got their he saw a beautiful maiden with long black hair washing herself . She had strange garments on, but what made him wonder who she was, were her white wings. He couldn't understand what was he familiar about this woman.

He wanted to leave to give her some privacy but he couldn't move a muscle, he didn't want to leave. He watched second by second as she washed herself then when she was done changed her clothes. The demon figured that she must be a witch or a miko to have so much power. The demon figured that it was time to leave and he stepped back he stepped on a twig and it snacked. The maiden looked over to where he was standing and narrowed her blue eyes at him.

**Normal Pov**

Crystal was about to leave when she heard a twig snap, she felt a demonic aura and she narrowed his eyes towards the intruder. Crystal jumped into the air and landed in front of the demon.

"Who are you? What are you doing here spying on me?"

"I was hunting and found you here."

"That doesn't explain why you were spying on me."

"I…ummm…"

In the back ground they both heard someone calling out "Queen Crystal, Goddess Crystal". Crystal looked over at the demon and cursed under her breathe, her guardians had to figure out now that she was not in the village.

"I better go."

"Wait?"

"What now."

"I will accompany you…"

"I don't know."

"Please, accept my company as an apology for my rudeness."

Sigh. "Very well…you never told me your name."

"Oh I am sorry…My name is…Kouga, I am the leader of the Northern Wolf demon tribe…What is yours milady?"

"I'm Crystal…Queen and Goddess of the heavens."


	8. Suffering

**Chapter 8: Suffering**

"A goddess?"

"Yes I am…well I'm heading back to the village."

"Then to the village we will go."

"Kouga?"

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"I need to have your jewel shards in your legs."

"How did you know?"

"I can sense them…and I need to collect them."

"I see…very well…I will give them to you if you can bet me in a race."

"Your on."

They looked at each other then they nodded their headed and Kouga ran off towards the village. Crystal smirked her wings opened and flew towards the village, Kouga didn't know what he was in for twenty minutes later Crystal was standing in the front of Keade's hut laughing. Kouga had reached the village and he noticed that Crystal's scent was coming form the village. He ran towards the scent and saw her laughing at him.

"How did you?"

"Easy, I flew, now hand them over."

"Very well."

Kouga bend down and took out the shards from his legs and handed them over to Crystal. Kagome who had sensed the shards woke everyone up, they had gotten their weapons and ran outside the hut. They were met with Crystal and Kouga talking. Crystal looked at her sister and smiled, Inuyasha looked over at Kouga and unsheathed his sword.

"What are you doing here you wimpy wolf."

"Nothing dog turd…"

"Inuyasha."

"Don't start Kagome."

"Kagome?"

"Yes Kouga…"

"You look…ummm…"

"I not who I thought I was…"

"You look like…Crystal?"

"Its true Kouga, Kagome and I are sister's she is the Goddess of love and justice."

"What?"

"Crystal's right."

**Kagome and Crystal's side conversation **

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yea Crystal?"_

"_I think that you guys should go inside."_

"_But…"_

"_Don't worry I'll be fine."_

"_You sure."_

"_Yup." _

"Guys I think that we should go to bed."

"But Kagome, Crystal shouldn't be left outside alone." (Sango)

"I can take care of myself."

"We are not saying you can't."

"Feh."

Inuyasha turned towards the hut and walked back in. Miroku and Sango followed Inuyasha and Kagome waited a minute before going inside too. Kouga turned to Crystal when they all went inside.

"You never told me that Kagome was your sister."

"You didn't ask, I didn't think that you would care much."

"Ummm."

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?"

"No…are you traveling with your sister and her companions?"

"Yup…and my guardians too, which they should be here soon, they are looking for me as we speak."

"Why did you leave?"

"I needed some time to myself."

"Oh…"

"Are you after Naraku as well?"

"Yes he killed my pack mates."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its alright."

"I think that I should get some sleep."

"I'll leave you alone then."

"Well will meet again…"

Kouga took Crystal's hand and placed a kiss on it, at that moment Lee and Lightening ran towards their Queen and knocked down Kouga and holding him there.

"Lee, Lightening let go of Kouga he wasn't doing anything."

"He was going to attack you."

"No he wasn't and you know it."

"Very well."

Lee and lightening got up from Kouga and let him go. Kouga got up and brushed off the dirt. Kouga looked over at Crystal's guardians and snorted they were very possessive of the goddess and nothing more. Kouga looked over at Crystal and spoke.

"I better go."

"Yea, Lee, Lightening lets go to bed?"

"Yes Mistress." they both said

Lee, Lightening and Crystal walked towards the hut, Crystal bid her guardians a goodnight and she walked inside while her guardians stayed outside to watch over the group. Inside the hut was full but no matter, Keade was sleeping in the back of the room. Miroku and Sango slept on one side of the hut, Kagome and Inuyasha slept together on the other side. Crystal formed her cloud and laid down to sleep.

Early next morning Rin had woken up and ate breakfast with Sesshomaru, Rin was still confused and sad that her mother would leave her alone. Sesshomaru had tried talking and explaining to Rin that it was for the best but Rin wouldn't listen. Rin was in the field picking some flowers and she was thinking of Crystal.

"Mommy why did you leave me?"

The bracelet on Rin's wrist started to slow and a imagine of Crystal appeared in front of Rin. She looked up at the figure and ran to her and hugged her, crying. When Rin calmed down a bit she began to speak again.

"Why did you leave me?"

The figure of Crystal looked at Rin and tears began to fall down her cheek.

"Rin honey I had to make you leave me…I knew that if you stayed with me that you would die…and I couldn't let that happened. With you being with Sesshomaru you have less of a chance to die…I need you to be strong for me…we will see each other soon I promise you."

"Alright mommy I promise I will try and do my best…I miss you."

"I miss you too…if you need me call me."

"Alright I will."

Crystal kissed Rin on the forehead and she faded away. Rin looked at where her mother was a few minutes ago and she sighed. Rin spent the rest of the afternoon is the fields. She had picked many flowers and she was feeling better now that she understood a little more about why Crystal had left her. It was getting a little dark so Rin decided to go back to the castle. When she arrived a servant was at the gate so he could take her to the dinning area. She entered the room and sat down in he usually seat, Sesshomaru was waiting for dinner to be served. Being dinner Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was being very quiet.

"Rin what's the matter?"

"Nothing Lord Sesshomaru."

"You sure?"

"Yes…may I be excused?"

"Yes you may."

Rin Bowed and exited the room, she headed to her room to bath and then go to sleep. Sesshomaru had watched Rin leave the room, he knew what was brothering her because it was brothering him as well. Crystal was far away from them, he missed her and thought that he had to get her back but how?…Sesshomaru stood and watched away from the dinning room and into his room. He sat on his bed and pulled out a necklace that had a few Shikon Jewels on it. He was preparing to present the necklace as a courting present.

But all he had to do was to talk with Crystal again and to keep his jealously at bay. Sesshomaru sighed and he laid down on his bed, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep the night away. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting by the lake the group where camped out a little away from the pair. Kagome had noticed that Inuyasha was nervous about something, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…what's wrong?"

"Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Would you….would you be my….."

"Be your what?"

"My mate?"

"…."

"I understand…"

Inuyasha didn't finish that sentence because Kagome had pressed her lips onto hers. The kiss became more passionate and more demanding, Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and he lowered her onto the ground. They both broke apart when they had no more breathe in their lungs. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and she felt so loved.

"Inuyasha I love to be your mate."

"Really."

"Yes."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome again, Kagome put up a barrier around them so no one would be able interrupt them.

At the camp Crystal tensed when she noticed that a barrier had been put up and she sighed and lowed her head in sadness. Sango who was sitting close to Crystal noticed her behaviour.

"Crystal what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just that my sister is finally with the man she loves and I have no one."

"That's not true Mistress…Lord Sesshomaru will come around you'll see." (Lee)

"Whatever…I think its time for bed."

Early in the morning Kagome and Inuyasha had came into the camp. Shippo immediately jumped into Kagome's arms and asked if he was able to call Inuyasha father. After a few Feh Inuyasha had told Shippo yes. The whole group was happy for the two they desired each other. Crystal looked at her sister, Kagome was happy so therefore Crystal was happy.

But Kagome knew the truth, she could feel Crystal's sorrow and it hurt Kagome to know that she was happy and her sister wasn't. After they had eaten the group started to head out again.

**Unknown Pov **

They had been watching the little girl for a while now they were watching her habits and were waiting for the right time to strike. Every day the girl would go into the gardens away from the castle and pick flowers or just to play. Again he was sitting in the tree watching the girl he was waiting for the right moment. The dragon had flown again from the girl and the toad looked like he was asleep. It was the right moment to strike.

**Rin's Pov**

Rin was picking flowers again Jaken had falling asleep watching her, Ah and Uh had gone and Rin was left with Jaken alone. The wind started to blow and then their was an explosion near Rin's body. She was blown away by the explosion and Jaken had woken up and looked around his surroundings. The smoke had surrounded the area and Rin tried to search around for any one that had made the explosion. A demon had walked out of the smoke and slowing walked towards the two. Jaken saw the demon as a threat on Rin's life and he grabbed his staff of two heads and ran towards the demon. The head of the old man shot fire the red haired demon waved his hand and the fire disappeared.

The demon had fire red hair, red eyes, he had Elvin ears, and black claws. He was named Match he was one of Naraku minions, he was a fire demon. Match smirked at the shocked faces of Rin and Jaken. He saw this as a good opportunity to kill Rin. Match ran towards Rin and tried to grab her but he was pushed back by a force field. He looked over at her and the tiara on her forehead was glowing blue. Rin tried to run but Match sent a ring of fire around her so she wouldn't leave.

Rin was so scared that all she could do was pray that her mother would come and save her.

**Crystal's Pov**

The group had been searching for the jewels again, Kouga had asked if he could join the journey for a while. The whole group agree that he could join, they had stop for a while when Crystal felt her magic being pulled. That meant that Rin was in danger. Crystal didn't tell the group anything she just stretched her wings and flew to her daughter. She could hear Kagome calling out to her but she wouldn't listen Rin was her first priority.

**Kagome and Crystal mind conversation **

"_Crystal?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What's wrong why are you leaving?"_

"_Rin is in trouble, I have to go to her."_

"_Where is she at?"_

"_Towards the west."_

"_We'll meet you there."_

"_That's fine see you there."_

Crystal was flying the fastest that her wings could carry her. Fear was rising inside of her, for the safe of her child. Crystal hope that whatever god or goddess that could hear her to help her save Rin. When Crystal reached the scene Rin was lying on the ground with burns all over her body. A red haired demon was approaching Rin, Crystal could see that he was expanding his claws to finish the job.

**Normal Pov **

Crystal flew in front of her daughter to prevent the demon to attack Rin any further. Match looked at Crystal and snorted he was angry that a some one had come in between his prey.

"Get out of my way women."

"No! I will not let you near the child."

"What do you want?"

"To leave…who sent you?"

"My master."

"Who is your master."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I will kill you of you don't."

"Naraku."

"That Bastard."

"Now that you know out of my way."

Match tried to go past Crystal in order to get to Rin but Crystal wouldn't allow it. Crystal formed energy balls and threw them at Match, he dodged most of them. A few balls that had hit him were burning his flesh. Match waved his hand and fire started to fly towards Crystal, she expended her wings and flew out of the way. She received a burn or two but that was it. Crystal formed a bow and arrow and shot at Match, he dodged the arrow but the arrow seemed to follow him.

"You can't escape my incanted arrow."

"Want to bet?"

"Try all you like."

**The groups Pov **

The group had been running as fast as their legs could carried them. They were all worried for Crystal, she had grown on the group. She was part of the group when Kagome had told them what had happened they didn't think twice about not going after her to help. Kagome could feel that they were getting closer to Crystal and the demon.

After walking for few miles they had reached the clearing where Crystal and the demon were fighting on. Immediately everyone saw the blood strained ground and wondered if Crystal was alright. They all saw Crystal and the demon fighting, it seemed that the demon had the upper hand.

But Crystal formed another arrow that was charged to the max with her miko energy. The energy blast was so huge that Match wasn't able to avoid it. When the blast and smoke cleared their was no trace that a demon had been in the area.

**Normal Pov**

Everyone had ran towards Crystal to see if she was alright.

"Crystal you okay?" they all said

"Yea I fine guys."

Crystal smiled then she remembered that Rin was hurt and she ran towards her body. Rin seemed to be unconscious she had some burns but other than that no harm was done. Crystal gathered Rin in her arms and she started walking towards the west everyone else followed her. Kouga walked beside Crystal telling her that he would carry her if she tried. After a while Crystal gave up and let Kouga carry her and Rin. They were arriving at Sesshomaru's castle when two guards confronted the group.

"What is your business here?"

"I came to see Sesshomaru." spoke Crystal

"What have you done to Lady Rin?"

"Nothing if you fools think that I would hurt my daughter?"

"…."

"Get Sesshomaru NOW!"


	9. One wrong move and your dead

**Chapter 9: One wrong move and your dead**

The guards quickly ran away from the gate and towards the castle to call Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru's Pov**

He was in his study doing his paper work when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and two of his guards walked in and bowed their heads to their master.

"My lord there is a group outside the gates wanting to speak with you Milord."

"Tell them to go away."

"But my lord, they have Lady Rin with them."

"WHAT."

"Yes and…"

The guard wasn't able to say no more because Sesshomaru had left his study. He was running down the halls, running towards the gates. When he got there he saw the group his half- brother and his mate, the monk and slayer, the kit, Crystal and Rin in the arms of a wolf Youkai. _What._ Sesshomaru's beast became enraged; his beast demand that Crystal should be in his arms not that of the wolf.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts **

"How dare that wolf touch what is mine."

"_Kill the wolf _

"I can't at the moment."

"_Why not?"_

"Because Crystal is in the arms of the wolf, I don't want to hurt her or Rin."

"_Good point."_

"Of course."

"_Well kill him later."_

"When the time comes."

**Normal Pov**

Crystal watched as Sesshomaru was having an inner battle with him self, then he seemed to come back to reality then he noticed the burns on Rin and she could see that his eyes widen slightly even though no one noticed.

"What happened to her?"

"Rin was out in the forest alone and she was attack by a demon."

"She wasn't alone, she was with Jaken."

"I didn't see Jaken their, my bracelet called to me that's why I knew that Rin was in danger. Now let us in so we can attend to Rin."

"Come."

The group walked behind Sesshomaru into the castle Crystal tried many times to get out of Kouga's arms but the wolf demon wouldn't let her. Crystal knew by Sesshomaru's reaction that he didn't like her being in Kouga's arms one bit. They followed Sesshomaru in silence as they walked through the halls and into the medical wing. Sesshomaru was deep in thought and he was getting angrier by the second, by just thinking about Crystal in some one else's arms. They had reached a room and they walked in, Crystal looked up at Kouga.

"Kouga put me down."

"Crystal, you're not well enough to walk."

"I am able to walk just fine."

"You just finished battling a demon you must rest and save your strength."

"ENOUGH…can't you see that she wants to get out of your filthy arms and stand on her own."

"Whatever."

Kouga let Crystal out of his arms, Crystal walked over to the bed and she placed Rin down. She grabbed a few glasses of paste and began to clean so of the wounds and apply the pastes. The rest of the group watched and they were silent. Crystal was getting a little worried that Rin still hadn't woken up yet.

"Crystal when you are done I wish to speak with you." (Sesshomaru)

"Why?"

"It's important."

"Very well."

Sesshomaru then walked out of the room telling them that a servant would come and take them to their rooms in a while. After a while as he stated a servant came and took them to their rooms Crystal stayed behind and stayed with Rin for a while before she went to see Sesshomaru. Crystal was stroking Rin's hair and thinking when a moan brought her out of her thoughts. Crystal looked down at Rin and noticed that she was waking up. Rin opened her eyes and she looked at Crystal.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby, I'm here."

Rin sat up quickly and hugged her mother, Crystal and Rin couldn't hold back their tears. They both cried for each other, when they pulled back Crystal wiped away Rin's tears and smiled.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm ok I little sore, what happened?"

"A demon attacked you and I can to save you."

"Thank you."

"For what sweetie?"

"For coming back to me…you aren't going to leave me again are you?"

"No Rin I'm not."

"That's good."

"Now you young lady…time for you to rest."

"But I don't wanna."

"But you must mommy orders you too."

"Okay then…see you soon mommy?"

"Yup see you soon."

Crystal kissed Rin on the forehead and she walk out of the door. She walked down the halls wondering where she was going to look for Sesshomaru. She walked further through the halls and she found a servant, she approached the servant.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Milady?"

"Ummm…I was wondering where would I find Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru would be in his study Milady."

"Thank you…do you mind telling me where it is?"

"Would you like me to take you Milady?"

"That would be great thank you ummm?"

"Suki, Milady."

"I'm Crystal…it's a pleasure to meet you Suki"

"You as well Lady Crystal."

The two girls smiled and they walked away towards Sesshomaru's Study. The two walked for about ten minutes through the many halls, stairs when they reached the room Suki knocked on the door and announced that Lady Crystal was there to see him. Crystal walked into the room and waited for Sesshomaru to speak with her, Sesshomaru looked over at Crystal.

"When will you be leaving?"

"Right after Rin is well enough to travel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well seeing that you aren't capable of keeping my daughter safe she is coming with me."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"She isn't going any where with you."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?"

"She isn't leaving."

"Whatever…why did you want to talk to me about?"

"Are you courting the wolf?"

"Who Kouga?"

"Yes!"

"Not that its any of your business but no I'm not."

"Good."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"My ass, nothing…tell me why is it good that I'm not?"

"Because your mine."

"Don't give me that "mine" shit…I'm not yours."

"Yes you are."

During the whole time that they were arguing they didn't noticed that they were slowing closing the space between each other. When they were inches apart, Sesshomaru looked at Crystal's rosy lips and he kissed her. Crystal was shocked at first but she began to respond immediately, Sesshomaru was happy that he got Crystal to respond to his touch.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in their room resting. They had just finished making love and they were both tried extremely tried. They were both cuddled up with the blankets over them.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"How much longer to you think it will take for us to kill Naraku and Nori?"

"I don't know?"

"What will happen if we fight and I'm carrying our child."

"You're stay behind with Shippo and let us fight."

"WHAT."

"Yes love I wouldn't risk losing you or our child."

"But Inuyasha…fighting Naraku and Nori was my destiny."

"I know…"

"I will not let my sister be the only one to fight this war."

"But she wouldn't be."

"No one but us could do the job…"

"How about this we deal with the problem when it comes up okay?"

"Alright then."

Yawn "I think I'll take a nap."

"Sounds like a good idea."

**Naraku & Nori**

"That bastard you sent to kill the girl…didn't do his job."

"Yea I know…and what's worst the Bitch knows it was me who sent Match to kill her daughter."

Nori growled at his younger brother

"Don't call Crystal a bitch."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh I believe it does…"

"I need a queen and Crystal will be that Queen…when she gives birth to a son then I'll kill her…a child born of both powers will be unstoppable."

"We'll have a big battle ahead of us soon."

"I agree…Crystal and the others will be after us soon enough."

"Hop you planed you funeral?"

"It isn't me should be planning…you a hanyou and I'm a God."

"That will all change soon enough."

"Whatever."

Kouga had been looking for Crystal for a while now he had asked a few servants and they all had told him that she was talking with Sesshomaru. That was an hour ago now he was again looking a servant to tell him where she was. He rounded the counter and he saw a servant cleaning the floor he approached the girl and asked.

"Have you seen Lady Crystal?"

"Yes…she is out in the ground with Lady Kagome, Lady Sango and Little Shippo."

"Where are Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha?"

"Oh they are in the war room at the moment but they should be out in the garden soon for the afternoon tea."

"I see thank you."

"Your welcome."

The servant bowed and Kouga left and walked towards the garden, he needed to talk with Crystal before Sesshomaru decided to go after his "women". Kouga didn't need another dog to take away what was his again, No he wouldn't let that happen. Kouga walked out towards the garden when he was outside he could hear the girls voices and he walked quickly over to them. Kouga figured that he would only have a few minutes alone with Crystal before the guys came out for tea.

Kouga walked behind Crystal and he cleared his throat of course the three girls had sensed his aura the moment he walked outside. All three turned to face Kouga and waited for him to explain what he was doing there.

"Crystal I wish to speak with you."

"_Not another one." Crystal thought _

Kagome laughed at her sister knowing what she had just thought, Sango and Kouga looked questionably at Kagome. Kagome just smiled and shrugged it off, Crystal nodded at Kouga and the two walked off so they could talk. They walked over to the love pond and sat down. Kouga knee in front of Crystal and began to express everything that he wanted to say.

"Crystal I know that we haven't known each other for a long but I want to know if you will give me the honour of becoming my mate."

Kouga smirked because he knew that she wouldn't refuse because they were made for each other. Crystal looked over at Kouga and gave me a "I sorry look".

"Kouga…I'm faltered and all but I can't become your mate."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

Crystal was taken back by the sudden outburst from Kouga she expected he would be mad to not like that.

"Because Kouga I don't love you…I could never mate someone I didn't love."

"So you are going to be with the Dog Shit?"

"Don't call Sesshomaru that."

"Why not…that's what he is."

"Kouga I understand that you mad and all but you don't need to take it out on him okay he has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but your wrong Crystal he has everything to do with this…but that would matter soon you will belong to me no matter what…I wouldn't let another stupid dog to take what is mine."

Crystal looked at Kouga seeing that he had gone crazy with lust, jealously, possessives, stupidity, and the list went on and all. She pushed Kouga away from her and she ran away from him. That was a wrong move that she made because it made him even worst. He quickly got up and ran towards her and grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. He held her down and began to lick her neck. Crystal tried in vain to free herself and her powers at the moment decided to desert her. Crystal tried to scream but Kouga quickly cover her mouth with his.

**Crystal's Mind Link**

"_Kagome?"_

"_Please God Kagome answer me?"_

_Sob "Kagome?"_

"_Crystal?"_

"_Kagome that God…Kagome get help…get Sesshomaru please."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Kouga's gone mad please help…I think he may rape me."_

"_Crystal."_

"_KAGOME HURRY."_

"_Right."_

**Kagome**

Kagome wasted no time as she ran towards the war she prayed that she didn't get lost along the way because her sister life depend on it. As she was running she sensed her mate's aura and followed it then she sensed Sesshomaru's aura as well and knew that she was in the right place. About a second later Kagome stormed in the room and the occupants in the room looked up at her.

"Kagome what's wrong." said Inuyasha looking very concerned for his mate

"Crystal…"

"What about Crystal?" (Sesshomaru)

"Kouga…wanted to talk with her and now she's in trouble."

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"In the gardens near the love pond."

That all it took for Sesshomaru and he ran towards the love pond while the others followed suit. Sesshomaru quickly ran towards the spot when he got to the scene, Sango was knocked unconscious and she had cut all over her body Sesshomaru could only think that she tried to fight Kouga. He looked at the sight in front of him Kouga was on top of Crystal he was currently trying to remove her top while Crystal was trying to struggle for freedom.

Sesshomaru growled at the demon that was trying to violate what was his. Kouga looked up when he heard the growl and growl back at the demon. Sesshomaru noticed that his eyes were red but he didn't care Kouga was no longer going to be a problem to any one any more. Sesshomaru quickly ran over and pulled Kouga off of Crystal and threw him into a tree. Crystal saw this as her change to run but she was caught in an embrace with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru brought his hand to her cheeks and wiped away the tears.

"Are you alright."

"Yes."

"Good go into the castle…I'll take care of this wolf."

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill him."

"…."

"Do you wish him to live?"

"I wish for him never to bother me again."

"But he sees you as his mate and will not leave you alone until he has you."

"I understand…do what you must…My Lord."

"Don't call that Bastard your lord you belong to me and no one else."

"Your wrong…you were my friend nothing more."

"CRYSTAL." the whole group called

"I'm fine guys, but Sango we need to attend to her."

"What happened?" (Miroku)

"I'll speak later."

Kougatried to take that opportunity that everyone was distracted to get Crystal but Inuyasha had unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and cut Kouga down. Kouga jumped back holding his arm and glaring at the hanyou.

"Go into the castle."

It was the only command that he was going to make. The group ran back into the castle with Sango safely in Miroku's hands. He was to worried about her safety to touch her inappropriately.


	10. Dangerous grounds we play on

**Chapter 10: Dangerous grounds we play on**

Sesshomaru and Kouga watched the group run back into the castle, Sesshomaru smirked now was his chance to get rid of the stupid wolf and the best part was Crystal called him 'Her Lord'.

"Wolf you will be punished, for attack my mate."

"She isn't you mate…dog shit…"

"That's about to change soon enough."

"Once I kill you, I'll take Crystal as my mate."

"The hell you will."

Sesshomaru expended his claws and ran towards Kouga and swiped his claws against his body. Their wasn't much damage because Kouga had his armour on. Kouga did the same to Sesshomaru be he jumped out of the way before Kouga to do any damage. Kouga continued to throw punches at Sesshomaru but he never landed a hit.

Sesshomaru figured it was time to end the wolf's life, he extended his hand and his green whip grew. He moved his arms and the whip came down on Kouga's body and ripped him apart. Sesshomaru laughed as Kouga's body was being cut down. He knew that he ended to wolf's life quickly but he wanted to go and comfort Crystal.

Sesshomaru hand started to glow and his poison claws came forth and Kouga's body started to disintegrate into the ground. When their was nothing left of Kouga Sesshomaru ran into the castle looking for Crystal and the others. He followed her scent towards the hospital wing. On one bed was Sango she was being attended by a servant and in another bed near the end was Crystal.

She was also being attended by a servant they were giving her a potion a calm her down. Sesshomaru walked over to her bed side and sat down on the chair next to her bed. He looked over at Crystal he could see her tear stained cheeks.

"Crystal?"

She looked over at Sesshomaru and gave him a weak smile.

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better then what is to be expected I guess."

"I sorry that this had to happen."

"No it's my fault…if Kouga never had join of group we wouldn't have to go through this…I just glad that he came after me instead of Kagome…"

"Why?"

"Kagome would never recover…Kagome is strong but weak at the same time."

"How is Sango doing?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?"

"I would but the servants ordered me not to leave the bed unless you took me out and carried me around."

"They said that?" he raised his eyebrow

"Yup." Crystal smirked

"Very well."

Sesshomaru pulled back the blankets and scooped her into his arms. Crystal cuddled into his arms she looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru smiled back and he walked towards Sango bed. The group were talking to Sango wanting to know what had happened with Crystal. After she explained that Kagome ran to find Sesshomaru that she went to help Crystal and after battling a bit with Kouga she was knocked out.

"He seemed possessed."

"He was."

Everyone turned to Sesshomaru and Crystal.

"Crystal why are you in Sesshomaru's arms? Were you injured that much that you can't walk?"

"No Kagome I'm just fine…the servants told me that I wasn't to leave my bed unless Sesshomaru was carrying me."

"Oh."

"Yup…Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to bed…I'm tried."

"Oh course."

They both left the hospital wing and went to Crystal's room. The group looked at the two as they left the wing.

"I guess they are getting closer." (Miroku)

"Finally…" (Sango)

"At least some good came out of that fight they had and…"

"That stupid wimpy wolf."

"Right Inuyasha…you never really like Kouga in the beginning and I'm glad for that."

"Right Love."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Lets go take a nap."

"Sure…see you guys later."

"Bye."

Inuyasha and Kagome left the two in the wing alone. Miroku Saw that it was his chance to talk to Sango alone. Sango looked worried to be with Miroku alone. Miroku looked over at Sango and smiled at her.

"Sango?"

"Yes Miroku?"

"I wanted to ask you something for so long."

"What is it?"

"After we defeat Naraku…will you marry me and bear my children?"

"WHAT."

"Ummm…after we…"

"I heard what you said…it's just that I'm shocked."

"Oh, well Sango will you?"

"Yes of course Miroku…I will."

They both shared a passionate kiss. When they broke apart for some air they cuddled into each others arms and fell asleep.

Tai and Gwen looked down at their children and they smiled.

"See Love I knew that they would be finally accept their beloveds."

"I know you did honey but, you know it was hard to watch them."

"Yes I know."

"Soon Crystal will have to come back to Heaven and announce her mate."

"Gwen don't rush them…remember what happened last time?"

"Yea I do."

"Good then."

"…"

Sango and Miroku had woken up from their slumber and gotten dressed and headed to the dinning room where they were greeted by the others. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table Crystal sitting on his right followed by Rin, then Shippo. Sitting on his left was Inuyasha, then Kagome. Sango sat beside Kagome and Miroku beside Sango. After a few minutes if waiting the servants came in and brought their food.

The group waited for Sesshomaru to take the first bite so they could begin. Everyone was silent during the dinner, they all had something on their minds. When dinner was over they all retried to the gardens for some tea. The women had sat in their mans laps and the children were sitting in their mother's laps.

Crystal looked up at the sky and sighed tomorrow they would have to leave, Kagome looked over at her sister and wondered what she was thinking about.

"Crystal?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kagome…I was thinking about the up coming battle…that's all."

"Why are you thinking about that now?" (Sango)

"Because the battle will be soon…I can feel it…"

"Mommy?"

"Yes Rin…"

"Will you come back for me after the fight?"

Crystal didn't have time to answer because Lee and Kino came running into the gardens they both were out of breathe. They bowed and Lee spoke.

"Mistress, I sorry we are interrupting your tea time but Naraku and Nori have been spotted."

"WHAT." they yelled

"To the north…our source said that he is awaiting us their to begin the battle."

"Thank you for informing us."

The group stood up and walked to their rooms and prepare for the battle and for traveling. The girls and worn the similar outfit that Sango wears. Crystal's was black and blue, Kagome's was red and black, and Sango's was pink and black.

Lee and Kino were going to stay behind and take care of Shippo and Rin, they had taken the children to their rooms and to keep them safe. Everyone gathered in the front gates. The group was going to fly, Crystal and Kagome flew, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru flew on his cloud, Sango and Miroku flew on Kilala.

The group flew for about two hours until the demons had caught Naraku and Nori scent. The group had arrived at a clearing and the two were waiting for the group. Crystal thought it was a little strange that Naraku's children weren't with him so that could only mean that they were hiding some where.

Crystal and Kagome both let their aura's surround the area looking for Naraku's children. The girls were indeed hiding but within their aura's told the twins that they didn't want nothing to do with this fight. Crystal closed her eyes and said a prayer, then Kanna and Kagura disappeared. Naraku who sensed that his children were gone looked over at Crystal and he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"You Bitch…what have you done?"

"Nothing that matters to you."

"They are my children."

"Not anymore."

"WHAT?"

"They are free from your grasp…you will no longer have any control over them."

"I'll kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first."

Naraku unleashed his tentacles at Crystal but they were cut down by Sesshomaru's sword. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Naraku.

"Don't touch my mate with your filthy hands."

"Very protective over some one who isn't your mate, filthy demon." Nori said

"Silence, you poor excuse for a God."

"ENOUGH."

"Enough talk…I'll send you to hell tonight."

"Inuyasha calm down think before you act."

"Your right…"

The group took their fighting stance and prepared for the battle they waited for Naraku or Nori to strike them down first. Nori formed a sword and he got ready to fight. Naraku just looked ahead, Kagome taught they were taking to long so she begun the battle. She formed a bow and arrow and she shot the arrow at Naraku. Naraku didn't have time to form a barrier so he was hit in the arm.

Naraku sent some of his demons to fight in the battle, Sango and Miroku were talking care of the demon's while, Kagome and Inuyasha fought Naraku. Crystal and Sesshomaru battled with Nori.

**Sango and Miroku's Pov **

The more demons that they cut down the more they would regenerate back ten fold. Sango was beginning to slow down because she still wasn't healed from the battle with Kouga. Miroku couldn't hold back the demons any longer and he was going to unleash the wind tunnel.

"Sango get behind me."

"Miroku what are you planning?"

"I going to use the wind tunnel…"

"Miroku you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you will be poisoned…Naraku's insects are in the area."

"I don't care I have to do something."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You wont…we have Kagome's medicine on our side…plus I couldn't bare to see you hurt my love."

"Miroku…"

"Please Sango let me save you."

"Very well."

Miroku gave Sango a simple smile and looked over at the demons again and he smirked. He took off the pray beads and he unleashed the wind tunnel within a matter of seconds all the demons were gone. Sango had ran to Kagome's bag and taken her antidote for poison and Sango gave it to Miroku. The two rest a while and watch the battle to unfold.

**Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome Pov **

Naraku had put up as barrier to prevent Kagome's arrows from hitting him, but attack after attack the barrier failed and Naraku had be defences left. Inuyasha smirked as he watch Naraku suffering.

"What's wrong Naraku…are you too tried…"

"You're going to die…you and your bitch their."

"No one calls my mate a Bitch understand…I will kill you."

Inuyasha unleashed the wind scar, Naraku was prepared for the attack and sent demons to take the blow for him. When the demons were gone, Kagome's arrow was sent towards him and he was purified instantly. Kagome walked up to Naraku's ashes and she picked up the Shikon Jewel, when it was purified the two halves became whole again. The jewel glowed bright with all its purity. Inuyasha and Kagome looked over at the other battle that was still going on.

**Nori, Sesshomaru and Crystal's Pov**

Sesshomaru and Crystal were on either side of Nori, he was out numbered he had no where to turn. He had cuts all over his body and he was being to slow down, he knew that he wasn't going to make it. He saw Naraku being killed and he cursed his brother's stupidity. Nori had only one chance left but he was sure if it would work. In front of Nori a small figure appeared. Crystal knew instantly what was going on, little Rin had appeared in the middle of the battle. Rin cried out for her mother as Nori tighten his hold on her.

"Mommy…help me…"

"NOOOOOOO…let her go"

"Not until I get what I want."

"And the is?"

"Your throne and you of course…I can't have a kingdom without a queen."

"Never…"

"Then I am afraid your daughter is going to die."

As the two were arguing they were unaware that Sesshomaru was closing in on Nori and he was going to take Rin out of Nori's hands. With a flash of light Sesshomaru had attacked Nori and taken Rin out of his hands and he was back at the same spot. Nori smirked as he thought his plan was still working as planed. He formed a barrier around Sesshomaru and Rin and their were purifying blades circling them. Crystal looked over at the two and gasped.

"Let them go."

"Not until you agree."

"Very well."

"And we seal the deal with a kiss."

"What?"  
"NO, Crystal don't do it…"

"I have to, if only to keep you safe."

Crystal walked over to Nori and she slowing put her arms around him, Nori held her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. Sesshomaru had been growling when Crystal started walked over to Nori and now he was growling even louder and his eyes were flickering between red and gold.

Nori leaned down and put his lips on Crystal lips, when she wasn't responding to the kiss he tighten his hold on her and he didn't loosening up until she did respond. When she kissed him back she also gathered up all of her energy and let it flow through her body, Nori tried to pull away but Crystal held tighter to him. Nori was being burned alive, by her power of purification. Within minutes their was nothing left of Nori and Little Rin also disappeared for she was nothing but an illusion.

Crystal looked around to see if everyone was aright, Miroku and Sango had a few wounds but they would heal with some rest. Kagome and Inuyasha were fine a few wounds but fine. Sesshomaru looked fine but underneath Crystal knew better he still didn't register why Rin had vanished. Crystal and Kagome smiled as they knew that they destiny was fulfilled was they could being their new lives again.

The group gathered around each other and they headed back to the western lands, upon arriving at the castle Crystal and Kagome was attacked by they children, asking millions of questions and asking if they are alright. The group all retired to their rooms for some due rest. When everyone was resting Kagome and Crystal took a walk into the gardens. Kagome took out the Shikon jewel and gave it to her sister.

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"I'm sure…it was yours from the start."

"Thank you."

Crystal took the jewel from her sister and she held the jewel to her heart. And she prayed that her wish would come true and that everything in the whole would become right again. The jewel glowed and Kagome and Crystal were surrounded by a blinding light. The jewel had granted her wish and it no longer had any power.

The two looked up at the sky and smiled, their life was just beginning and their future was still unclear but the promise of the love, and that no evil were surface again made them know that the world was now complete. Heaven smiled upon it's queen and sister knowing that they had fulfilled their destiny and were now free to begin a new one. The journey has ended but their lives are just beginning

**The End **


End file.
